The Dark Goddess
by goddesskali
Summary: SEQUEL UP... Kai brings his sister Kali to Mineral Town, but will the villagers like her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! Except for Kali of course, so don't steal her or I will sent my evil monkeys after you ^_^ R&R! Based off of BTN. This is my first fic, so be easy on me ^_^  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Come on, Kali! Hurry up," Kai yelled to his sister Kali who had locked herself in the bathroom preparing for their trip to Mineral City, where Kai's friends lived.  
  
"I'm coming! This suitcase is too heavy!" Kali yelled back. Kai groaned loudly and walked into Kali's room. His sister was bringing a bag out of the bathroom and placing it in a suitcase.  
  
"Well if it's too heavy, don't add more."  
  
Kali shook her head defiantly. "No, no smart one, I'm not the one carrying it!" Kai groaned again.  
  
"Fine. But hurry up and get on the boat. It'll take maybe 3 hours to get there and I want to get a good start."  
  
Kali shook her head and sank down onto her bed. "What if they don't like me?"  
  
Kai sighed and sat next to her. "What is there not to like? You aren't an ax murderer, are you? And you look exactly like me." Kali giggled and got up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go."  
  
Kali looked out over the calm sea while Kai steered the boat. She was a mirror image of her older brother; medium brown hair cropped short to her chin and a bright pink bandana holding it out of her chocolate brown eyes. She had a pretty good nature, but if anyone made her mad, she could destroy a house; which was why Kai called her the 'Dark Goddess.'  
  
"Kali, we're here!" Kai yelled to her from across the boat.  
  
"Oh, alright. Just a minute," Kali yelled back and picked up Kai's lighter suitcase. As they walked onto Mineral City's dock, a girl with pink hair came running towards them.  
  
"KAI! You're finally here!" She screamed and ran straight into Kai's open arms. Kali watched, amused.  
  
"Kali, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Popuri. She's the one I've been writing to all year. Popuri, this is the dark goddess herself, Kali."  
  
"Dark Goddess?" Popuri asked as they shook hands.  
  
"Kali means 'dark goddess', so I have been dubbed forever. Nice to meet you, after all I've heard from Kai," Kai blushed pink and glared at Kali. Popuri giggled. They walked until they reached the end of the dock when Kai stopped and pointed to a few people on the beach.  
  
"The ones on the towels are Karen, Ann, and Elli. The ones over there under the umbrella are Gray and Cliff. Oh, and that must be Jack." Popuri nodded as Kai explained.  
  
"And over there's my brother, Rick. He's mean," Popuri said gravely.  
  
As if on cue, Rick walked over with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Kai. Back to destroy the village again, huh." Kai opened his mouth but Kali stepped up to Rick first.  
  
"Hey, you leave my brother alone." Rick snickered.  
  
"And who's this, Kai, your minnie-me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, I am," Kai and Popuri dragged Kali away from Rick before her famous temper acted up.  
  
"Let's go see Karen, Ann, Elli, Gray, and Cliff," Popuri said and hopped over to the named people.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Kali, Kai's sister." Popuri said, and everyone looked up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cliff. I work at the orchard, picking grapes," Cliff said as they shook hands, and then moved on to say 'hi' to Kai. Popuri walked over to the other girls, leaving Kali and Gray alone.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kali. You must be Gray," Kali offered a hand to Gray. He pulled his hat higher so Kali could see his blue eyes. He was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Gray. I work as an apprentice blacksmith, to my grandpa," Gray grimaced when he said that, but happily shook Kali's outstretched hand and blushed a little. Just then, a girl that Kali hadn't seen on the towels came walking over and kissed Gray on the cheek.  
  
"Oh. Hi. I'm Mary, Gray's GIRLFRIEND."  
  
"Hi. I'm Kali, Kai's sister," Kali offered her hand, which Mary glared at. Gray gave her an apologetic look and followed Mary away.  
  
"Oh, so you like Gray already, I see," a voice behind Kali said. She turned around impatiently.  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Kai. He has a girlfriend. But Cliff seems cool, too."  
  
"Popuri says that Mary is cheating on Gray with Jack, but don't tell him, because I don't know if it is true or not. Could just be a stupid rumor," Kai explained to Kali.  
  
"Oh," Kali looked at the village stretched out in front of her. "I am going to explore, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, meet me at the Inn later. See ya," Kai waved as Kali walked up the steps and into Rose Square.  
  
"Left leads to the chicken farm and the farm farm.I'll go that way," Kali said to herself and walked to the farms. After passing the first farm, Kali came to another fork in the road, where she turned left again. After following that path all the way through, there was another sign.  
  
"Straight ahead, hot springs; left, Mother's Hill; and to the right Cricket Farm. Must be Jack's. I'll go.left!" She declared and started up the left path. The path took her into a forest, one that she got lost in rather quickly.  
  
"Oh man, I always seem to get myself in these situations. What luck." Kali complained as she trekked farther through the woods. A loud cracking noise behind her caused her to cover her mouth to keep from screaming.  
  
"Hey. It's okay. It's only me, Gray," Kali turned around, and to her relief, it was indeed Gray. He walked over to Kali who was holding a hand over her heart.  
  
"Ohmygosh, you scared me! But I'm lost, so can you tell me how to get back?"  
  
Gray smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I had to get away," he looked down. "Sorry about Mary, too." Kali watched him silently bite his lip and look farther down.  
  
"Uh, yeah that's okay. Some people just aren't that friendly all the time." Gray jerked his head back up.  
  
"What are you talking about? Mary's great!" He sighed. "No, you're right. I don't know why I like her so much," Gray continued to stare at the ground. Kali shifted from foot to foot anxiously.  
  
"Since you're here, can you tell me how to get back, because it's..getting chilly," Kali said, glancing at the sky and back down to Gray.  
  
"Go that way. You'll find the path if you go there," Gray mumbled and pointed.  
  
"Thank you. Oh and Gray? You can always come talk to me if you want. Or Kai," Kali said and blushed.  
  
"Thank you. I will. Bye," Gray whispered and walked deeper into the forest. Kali watched him disappear and then turned around to find the path, which was exactly where Gray had pointed. She followed the path to the Inn, where she'd meet Kai.  
  
"Kali! You're finally here! Getta drink," Kai yelled when she entered.  
  
"You know I have a low alcohol tolerance, Kai. You know who I'll go to when I'm hung over, too." Kai stared at his beer thoughtfully. Then he smiled and looked up.  
  
"I never said you had to get beer! Get milk! Or grape juice," Kai said and grinned broadly.  
  
"You twit," Kali grinned back and sat next to Kai, Cliff, and Popuri. Cliff gave her a cheerful smile and Popuri waved.  
  
"So where've you been all this time?" Kai asked Kali slowly and Kali giggled at his drunkenness.  
  
"Well, I attempted to climb Mother's Hill, but I got lost. Gray came and told me how to get back down."  
  
"Wait. So Gray isn't here? He didn't come back with you?" Popuri asked.  
  
"Well, no, he wanted to stay. Probably to think. He looked sad, too," Kali explained.  
  
"He should be back by now, and he usually isn't late. I can go get him." Cliff said as he picked a prickly seed off of Kali's sleeve.  
  
"Naww.leave him alone." Kai said and took another swig of beer. Everyone nodded. Kali stood and walked outside. Kai would stay in the Inn for awhile, but Kali wouldn't. She walked down to the beach and stepped onto the dock. The air smelled unusually fresh.  
  
"Rain," Kali stated and looked up to see the black clouds moving slowly in. "I hope Gray gets back all right," she whispered quietly as a lightning bolt streaked across the sky. It started drizzling, so Kali walked into Kai's 'Seaside Lodge.' Her original intention had been to sleep on their boat, but it wasn't safe with a storm coming. She laid down on a black couch placed in a corner and shivered as a huge clap of thunder made the building shake.  
  
"Oh man, I hate storms." Kali mumbled into her pillow and flipped over restlessly. "GAH!" She yelled and jumped off the couch as more thunder sounded outside. The lights flickered and went out. Kali screamed and ran around, trying to find Kai's hidden flashlight. She ducked down under the couch and searched. A beam of light streamed across the room, followed by a triumphant 'Ah hah!' Kali popped back out from behind the couch and jumped back onto it. She took a radio off of the table beside the couch and turned the dial until she found the weather.  
  
"Severe storms will be heading into the area, so stay indo-" Kali turned it off angrily. Just then, someone or something, pounded on the door.  
  
"Kali? Kai? Anyone here?" The voice was familiar.  
  
"Gray?" Another lightning bolt streaked across the sky.  
  
"Kali? Open the door!" Kali did as she was told and an extremely soaked Gray ran in.  
  
"Thanks. Is it okay if I crash here? It's not very safe to walk home," Kali nodded and tossed Gray another flashlight.  
  
"Do you want some of Kai's extra clothes? I can dry yours if you want."  
  
"Sure. Do you have a shower I can use?" Gray asked and shook off his wet boots.  
  
"Upstairs and to the left. But first help me find clothes that will fit you. I don't know your size," Gray blushed in the darkness.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure."  
  
As Kali and Gray walked carefully up the dark stairs, the power went back on.  
  
"I suppose that is a good sign," Kali said eagerly. The she turned to Gray. "I am totally afraid of storms." He nodded knowingly and continued on up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I think Kai keeps his clothes in there, but don't touch one of the bandanas, cause he will hunt you down. You can throw your wet clothes out into the hall and I'll get them. There're extra towels in the bathroom," Kali stopped to remember if she'd missed anything. Gray stepped over to Kali and hugged her quickly.  
  
"Thank you for everything," Then he ran into Kai's room.  
  
"I.uh.yeah," Kali mumbled and walked back downstairs.  
  
Uh yeah, I am aware that some of the stuff in here isn't too accurate. guess what though. it's my story so who cares!!!...yeah. I don't know if I should make Kali/ Gray or Kali/? So if you have an idea, E-mail me or *review* and tell me 


	2. Chapter 2

Hullo again! Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed! You made me and my evil killer monkeys happy^_^ I still don't own anything but Kali..oh and * means thinking.  
  
Chapter2:  
  
Kali sat down on the couch, confused. Did she like Gray? Did he like her? The bathroom door upstairs opened and closed and the water for the shower turned on. Kali looked outside as another flash of lightning streaked across the sky.  
  
"EKK! MY EYES!" Kali screamed and rubbed her eyes. "I am such a wimp."  
  
The bathroom door opened again. "Kali? Are you okay? Um. I've got my clothes out here now so you can. get them." Kali grinned and walked up the stairs as the door closed again. Gray's clothes were wrapped in a bright blue towel on the floor. Kali picked them up and walked back down stairs. The laundry room was right next to the kitchen, so Kali snuck another peek outside as she walked in. She threw Gray's clothes and the towel into the dryer and turned it on. The water upstairs turned off, and Gray came down the stairs looking quite odd in Kai's clothes.  
  
"Uh. you look.great in purple," Kali said and fell over laughing. Gray blushed and pulled the pants up higher.  
  
"These are huge," he commented when Kali stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Kai likes big clothes. Well so do I, actually. So, do you want some hot chocolate or something?" Kali asked and stood up. Gray shrugged.  
  
"Sure." They walked into the kitchen and searched for cups. Gray found mugs and Kali found hot chocolate mix and dumped it into the mugs.  
  
"Do you want it with water or milk?" Kali asked Gray and grabbed a measuring cup.  
  
"I didn't know it made a difference. I guess milk would be good." Kali poured milk into both mugs and placed them into the microwave.  
  
"How much longer do you think the storm will last?" Kali asked and turned to look at the clock. It blinked 12:00 over and over. "Oh yeah, the power went out."  
  
"I don't know," Gray said and looked out the window. "Probably over night at least." Kali nodded and took the mugs out of the microwave. As she handed Gray a cup, it spilled all over his hand.  
  
"OUCH!" Gray yelled and stuck his hand under cold water from the sink.  
  
"Ohmygosh, I am sooo sorry!" Kali said guiltily and set both mugs down. "Let me see it." Gray turned his hand so she could see the red coloring spreading along it.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a bandage or something to wrap it up with. Hold on." Gray nodded and grimaced. Kali ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She had no clue where Kai kept his first aid stuff. She opened the closet and peered inside.  
  
"Towels, toothbrush, toothpaste. He better have something I can use or I will rip up one of his bandanas to use!" Kali growled angrily. She finally saw a box full of first aid materials and brought it back downstairs to Gray. He gave her a relieved look when she pulled out a long cloth bandage.  
  
"Okay. Hold still," Kali warned and carefully wrapped the cloth around Gray's reddened hand. He grimaced and wiped his eyes. Kali pinned the cloth together with a safety pin.  
  
"There. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to spill it on you!" Gray smiled weakly at Kali.  
  
"It's okay. I get burnt a lot at the blacksmith, so I am kind of used to it. Don't worry about it." Gray reassured Kali and patted her on the back. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"Hey don't start getting quiet on me now, Kali," Gray said and poked her on the arm.  
  
"I'm not being quiet! I.just got tired, so I.uh. got quiet!" Kali protested weakly and picked up a mug. "There's still enough to drink so take one." Gray shook his head but picked up a mug anyway. As they drank the hot chocolate, Kali went deep into thought.  
  
*How can I be falling for a guy so soon? I barely know anything about him,* Kali thought and shook her head. Gray gave her a weird look. *Well maybe that is something I should do now!* Kali grinned slyly and put her mug down.  
  
"Uh, Kali, are you okay? You look kind of.how should I put this? Evil." Gray commented and Kali gazed up at him silently.  
  
"That is my 'evil' look, so I should look evil. But if you ask Kai, he will say it is my 'dark' look and that I do not look evil, I look dark. I don't know what that means, but I do know that I absolutely am not dark." Kali finished with a lopsided smile on her face. Gray shook his head with a small grin.  
  
"You really are tired, aren't you?" He asked her, still grinning.  
  
"Um." Kali took in a deep breath, "yes. Yes I am." Gray grinned.  
  
"Okay. But before you nod off at the table, can you tell me where I will sleep?" Kali was suddenly wide awake. She hit her head with her fist.  
  
"Um, Gray, there is only one couch."  
  
"So? Isn't there a bed?"  
  
".."  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Gray mumbled. Kali nodded solemnly.  
  
"Okay then, we can just each take half of the couch. It wont be too bad, will it?" Gray asked and yawned. Kali sighed.  
  
"It's our only option," then she broke out laughing.  
  
"What?" Gray said, obviously annoyed. Kali continued to laugh.  
  
"It's just so FUNNY!" Kali squealed. "So much has happened and it's only my first day here! It's just so weird!" Gray shook his head and sighed.  
  
"You've had too much caffeine. You're going to sleep now." Gray stated and picked Kali up. She stopped laughing right away and clung to Gray. He blinked a few times and laid Kali down on the couch. The last thing she remembered was his blue eyes watching her, and his hand on her face. Lightning flashed, and Kali was asleep before the thunder was heard.  
  
Kali moaned and rolled over.  
  
"Kai, close those windows, the light is too bright." she moaned, moved her hands from under the pillow, and touched flesh. Kali forced her eyes open. It was someone's back, definitely not hers, because she was wearing a shirt. Kali rolled over to see who was lying next to her. Gray. His hat had come off, and his blondish reddish hair was sticking up all over his head. It was kind of cute. Kali blinked and rubbed her eyes in shock.  
  
*What is he doing here? Oh wait, last night he stayed over.* Kali shook Gray gently. "Gray, wake up. Come on. It's morning and you probably need to get to work." Gray's eyes popped open.  
  
"Oh man, Grandpa is gonna kill me! Thank you so much for all of your help, I owe you!" Gray said and ran out the door. Kali blinked and stretched.  
  
*I wonder when he will notice he doesn't have a shirt on. And he's still wearing Kai's pants.* About a minute later, Gray rushed back in with a bright blush on his face and the sound of Kai's laughing behind him. He picked up his hat from the floor and jammed it on his head.  
  
"I forgot my clothes," Gray stated quietly, obviously too embarrassed to say anything else. Kali stifled a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, I was trying to tell you that. Hold on, I'll get your stuff and then you can change in the bathroom." Kali didn't wait for a response; she marched right into the laundry room and grabbed Gray's clothes. He was still bright red when she returned.  
  
"Here ya go, flip Kai off for me on the way out!" Kali said brightly as Gray ran upstairs to change. She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out an apple. Kali munched on the apple, content and unusually cheery. Gray ran back downstairs and put Kai's clothes on the couch. He then ran out the door.  
  
"G'bye Gray!" Kali yelled, accidentally spitting apple on the floor. She watched Gray run outside and ignore Kai's comments. He then flipped Kai off and ran into the square. Kai scowled at Kali through the window. She smiled back and waved. She grabbed the radio from a table and turned it on to the weather.  
  
"Bright skies today, very hot in the 90's," Kali turned it off and jumped up and down. She loved hot weather.  
  
"Kali, are you coming out here anytime today?" Kai yelled from outside.  
  
"Yeah, definitely! Do you want your bathing suit?" Kali yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, we'll have a race! And you'll lose," Kai said. "Hurry!" Kali ran up the stairs and grabbed Kai's bathing suit. She then realized her suit was still on their boat, so she ran back downstairs and outside.  
  
"Hey, where's your suit?" Popuri asked. She was playing volleyball with Kai.  
  
"In the boat. Here Kai," Kali replied and tossed Kai the suit. She ran onto the dock and opened the boat's doors. Her bathing suit was in the bathroom, hanging up. She changed quickly and went back outside.  
  
"Cute suit, Kali!" Popuri said and walked over to her. Kali was wearing a bright pink bikini with black polka dots.  
  
"Thanks. Yours is pretty cool too," Kali said as she removed her bandana and her hair instantly fell into her eyes. Popuri giggled and hopped back to Kai. Kali put her bandana on the boat deck and tied her hair back in a tight pony tail. Kai walked over and jumped in.  
  
"Come on Kali, get in!" he said to her as Popuri jumped in. Popuri shrieked.  
  
"It's sooo cold!" She shivered and attempted to get out. Kai pulled her back in. Kali grinned and pushed her hair back again.  
  
"Okay, ready or not, here I come!" She screamed and dove into the water. 


	3. Chapter 3

Goddess ch3  
  
Aloha! I already had a bit of writer's block so this might not be the best chapter ever. But if you flame me, I WILL SEND MY MONKIES AFTER YOU!! Oh yes, I still don't own Harvest Moon, but I own Kali. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cold water washed around Kali's face, then body. She shivered in delight and swam over to Kai.  
  
"What are you talking about, Popuri? This is great!" Popuri looked at Kali as if she was insane, and then looked down at the water.  
  
"Kai, I am the only one that thinks she's crazy?" Popuri asked Kai mock worriedly.  
  
Kai looked down at Kali, who was now floating on her back singing, and back to Popuri. "No. She's crazy." Kali went back underwater and opened her eyes. The water was a crystal blue, and brightly colored fish swam through it.  
  
*It's so pretty!* Kali thought and chased after a particularly bright colored one. She stopped swimming and went to the surface to breath. Kai had finally gotten Popuri into the water, and they were having a water fight. Kali smiled as she watched. They were such a cute couple.  
  
"Kali? Do you want to join us?" Kai asked after noticing that Kali was staring.  
  
"Oh. Uh, no. How about we have that swimming contest later, I want to go take a walk." Kai gave his sister a weird look and shrugged.  
  
"Okay, suit yourself." Kai replied and turned around just as Popuri tackled him and dunked him underwater. Kali swam over to the beach and pulled herself out of the water. She put on a light blue tank top and jean shorts. The sun was shining brightly in the sky now; it was close to noon. Kali made herself a sandwich and some lemonade. She walked over to the couch, sat down with her food, and turned on the radio.  
  
"We were wrong this morning; there will be thunderstorms later tonight." Kali glared at the radio and turned it off. She finished her sandwich in a couple of bites and drained her lemonade, too. Since it was still nice out, she walked out into Rose Square. There were so many places she hadn't visited yet. She needed a new book to read too, so she decided to look for the library. After walking past the Inn, the library was barely in sight. Kali walked over to it, and inside. Ironically, Gray was inside. So was Mary. And they were having a very heated argument.  
  
"What do you mean 'I'm not committed enough?' I visit you every day!" Gray yelled at Mary, red faced. Mary glared at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"No. I don't think you can handle the commitment," Mary said slowly, as if she was talking to a little kid. Neither of them had noticed Kali yet. Gray shook his head angrily.  
  
"Fine then. I'm going back to the Inn," Gray yelled and stamped over and out of the door. He obviously didn't see Kali, because he just waltzed on out. Mary sneered at Kali.  
  
"What do you want? Spying, are you?"  
  
"No, just stopping by.Don't worry, I'm leaving now," Kali said before Mary could open her mouth. She ran outside and tried to find Gray. He had probably run all the way back to the Inn already, because she couldn't see him at all. But she could see more storm clouds.  
  
"There aren't supposed to be this many storms in the summer!" Kali yelled into the sky. She ran back to the beach, where Kai and Popuri were watching the storm clouds move in.  
  
"Kai! Are you staying here tonight?" Kali yelled. Kai turned around and shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so. There isn't enough room for both of us, anyway."  
  
"But Kai," Kali whined, "you know I hate storms!" Kai grinned.  
  
"Face your fears, little sister." He stood up with Popuri. "We're going now, see ya!" Kali cursed him, and went inside. It started raining ten minutes later, while Kali took a shower. By the time she was done, it was pouring, and lightning was once again streaking across the sky. Kali wrapped her hair up in a towel and sat down on the couch with popcorn and a book.  
  
"Maybe I can just reread this. Who cares if I can't check out a book because the librarian is evil," Kali babbled. "She needs an attitude adjustment. A really good one." She looked at the book again and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Okay, maybe I won't read. There're plenty of other things to do." Lightning flashed close by, followed by thunder. Kali squeaked.  
  
"Like hiding under the couch!" She finished warily and jumped behind the couch. She grabbed the flashlight from the table and held it tightly. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'm not getting it! It's déjà vu! No way!" Kali yelled at the door. The knocking continued.  
  
"Fine! I'm coming, I'm coming!" She muttered and opened the door. Even she wasn't prepared to see what was happening on her doorstep. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It's sooo short! SORRY! I just don't have much inspiration right now.review to give me ideas! But I did give you a cliffhanger. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I am so happy that I have been getting reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK!! Okay well here's the next chapter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gray was standing in front of the door. Even though it was raining, Kali could tell he was crying.  
  
"What happened, Gray? Are you okay?" Kali asked and ushered him inside. Gray wiped his eyes and sat on the couch.  
  
"I went to the library to go apologize to Mary because we got in a fight before. I.I saw.." Gray's voice cracked and he looked down.  
  
"You don't have to explain the whole thing if you don't want to," Kali told Gray and sat down next to him carefully. Gray shook his head.  
  
"I want to. Jack was there. Mary and him.. They were." Gray stopped talking and broke into huge sobs. Kali watched him awkwardly for a minute, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. She felt his hot tears running through her shirt.  
  
"She wasn't right for you anyways," Kali said slowly, hoping it was a good thing to say. Gray looked up at her.  
  
"You're right; she wasn't the right person for me." Gray looked at Kali strangely for awhile and looked down. His shoulders shook for a minute, and then stopped. When he looked up again, he had stopped crying.  
  
"Thanks for being so nice to me, Kali. I just didn't know where to go. Sorry for being such a problem for you. I'll go now," Gray said and stood to leave.  
  
"No! Don't go!" Kali was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth. So was Gray. He turned around and looked at her. "Um. why don't you stay for awhile and we can talk. I would like to get to know you better," Kali finished and bit her lip. That hadn't come out right. Gray's expression was unreadable. It made Kali nervous.  
  
"Okay. Why not," Gray said and sat down at the table. His expression was the same.  
  
"Okay. Cool. Do you want a drink or something?" Kali asked and stretched her legs as she stood up. Gray blushed.  
  
"No, that's okay." Kali walked over to the table and sat across from Gray.  
  
"Where should we start?" Kali asked. Gray looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I dunno. Tell me about your family," Gray said and looked at Kali. She shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Well you obviously know my brother Kai. He's exactly one year and one month older than me. My birthday is Fall 22. I never knew my parents. Kai knows what happened, but he won't tell me. I don't know why. What about you?" Kali told him.  
  
Gray shrugged. "Probably nothing you haven't heard already. Saibara's my grandpa. He doesn't appreciate anything that I do." Gray stopped talking, so Kali didn't push the subject.  
  
"Oh. What do you like to do?" Gray raised his eyebrows at Kali, who blushed.  
  
"I like to read. A lot. I also like animals a lot, so I spend time looking at them in the forest. Of course, being a blacksmith is enjoyable too."  
  
"I love to read! Kai calls me a geek all the time, but reading is fun! I used to have a pet mouse but he died. His name was." Kali stopped and giggled. "His name was Gray." Gray looked up at her, a little shocked.  
  
"Your mouse's name was Gray?" Kali nodded and giggled again.  
  
"Anyways, I love swimming. I learned when I was 3. I also used to like to sing, but I stopped because it took up too much of my time," Kali shrugged. "I am kind of boring."  
  
"No. I think it's interesting!" Gray said and his expression turned serious. "I didn't know we had so much in common."  
  
Kali blushed. She was starting to feel like a tomato. "Me neither. It's cool." Both Gray and Kali were silent for awhile. The rain that hit the shack seemed harder and louder than before. Kali took a deep breath and stood up to get some water.  
  
"Kali? Do you like flowers?" Kali turned around and nodded suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Gray blushed and pulled a delicate white flower out of a sack.  
  
"I got this awhile ago, but I wanted to find someone special to give it to," Gray said quietly and blushed again. Kali stared at the little flower Gray held out to her in shock. No one had ever given her a flower before.  
  
"Wow! Thank you, Gray! This is so pretty!" Kali gushed. She kissed Gray on the cheek and rushed to the cabinets to find a vase to put the flower in. As she filled the vase up, she realized what she had just done.  
  
"Ohmygosh Gray, I'm sorry. I didn't remember you just." Kali stopped talking and looked at Gray. "Gray? Say something." He was looking at his feet, and she couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"Maybe I should go. Don't take it personally," Gray mumbled and walked out into the rain. Kali stared where he had just been sitting.  
  
"Why do I ALWAYS have to go and screw things up?" she cried. "Why can't I just get something right for once?" Kali threw herself on the couch and looked at the little white flower. It was so pretty. *You like the guy, so why can't you just act normal around him?* a voice in Kali's head yelled at her.  
  
"I don't know," Kali whispered tearfully.  
  
*You've never felt this way about a guy before,* another voice said to her.  
  
*Well gee, that's obvious. She can barely say a sentence without blushing,* the first voice said.  
  
"Give me a break!" Kali yelled and hit her head with a pillow.  
  
*I'll tell you what's wrong.* the first voice started. *You are falling in love with Gray. Don't fool yourself* Kali shook her head and tuned the voices out. She turned her teary eyes back to the flower.  
  
*I do like him* Kali thought. *He is so nice to me. And he's perfect. Why can't I just figure myself out?*  
  
Kali cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yes, another short chapter. But I am so busy now that I figured that shortish chapters are better than no chapters at all. I will eventually go back and retype them. But for now, REVIEW TO KEEP MY MONKEYS HAPPY!!! Tell me if you have ideas, I need them badly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Thanks for your nice reviews! I do the happy dance whenever I get a new one! Okay here is chapter 5. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kali woke up with puffy red eyes. She stretched, yawned and then turned on the radio.  
  
"Rainy today, maybe some brief sunshine around noon." Kali groaned loudly and jumped off the couch. Now that she listened, she could here the rain beating on the windows. The door handle turned, and Kai walked in.  
  
"Hi Kali," Kai said, looking very worn out. Kali raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Busy night?" Kai gave her the finger and grinned as he walked up the stairs to change.  
  
"I'm going to the bar tonight, do you want to come to?" Kai yelled from upstairs. Kali shrugged and then remembered that Kai couldn't hear a shrug.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Kali yelled back and sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. She ate quickly and changed into new clothes. Kai was outside fishing by the time she got back down stairs. She walked outside to join him.  
  
"So, where'd you get the flower?" Kai asked as Kali said down beside him with her fishing pole. Kali blushed.  
  
"Gray gave it to me. He broke up with Mary. I think. I guess he finally caught her with Jack," Kali said and shrugged. Kai gave her a knowing smile.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I don't know what to do though. Cause if I ask him out, I don't want to be the rebound girl," Kali bit her lip and looked up into the dark clouds. "What do you think?"  
  
"I dunno. See how it goes for awhile. Just try to be a friend until he gets over it. But I will remember this. . ." Kai said and reeled in a small fish. He grimaced at it and threw it back into the ocean.  
  
"Don't tell him, okay?" Kali mock pleaded and reeled in a large fish. Kali glared at her fish as she happily unhooked it and put it in a bucket filled with water.  
  
"Maybe I should," Kai replied, still staring at the fish. Kali shook her head.  
  
"It's a stupid fish, Kai!" He shrugged and looked off into the sea. "I'm going to the store before it rains. I want to buy some bread," Kali said and handed Kai her fishing pole. He gave her a confused look. "It's good luck," Kali said and winked. Kai shrugged and put his pole down. Kali walked off the beach and into Rose Square.  
  
*I should have asked Kai where it is. . .oops. . .* Kali thought and continued walking straight. She ended up at the Inn. Luckily, Ann was outside watering some flowers.  
  
"Hey, uh. . . Ann! I'm Kai's sister, Kali," Kali said and walked over to Ann. Ann smiled.  
  
"Hi. Wow, you two look a lot alike. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Can you tell me where the supermarket is? I forgot to ask Kai." Ann pointed to the right.  
  
"Just go straight back and turn to the left. It's next to the clinic." Kali smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Ann. See ya," Kali said and walked over to the supermarket. She went inside and instantly saw the bread and other cooking items in a corner. She bought two loaves of bread and walked back down to the beach. Kali walked inside and put the bread inside the refrigerator.  
  
"Kai?" she called. "Kai, I'm back!" There was no answer. *Oh well, he's probably out with Popuri somewhere.* Kali looked at the clock. 1PM. The bar would open in a couple of hours, which meant Kali had a couple hours to waste. There was a bit of a food shortage, so Kali pulled out the bread again, and a couple other ingredients. At 7:00PM, Kali had made four slices of chocolate cake and two loaves of raisin bread. She eyed her creations happily.  
  
"Not the healthiest types of food, but that's okay!" Kali sang happily and hopped out the door. She took her time walking over to the Inn, and ended up getting there at 8:10. Kai, Popuri, Cliff, and Ann were all seated around a table. Gray was sitting by himself at a table in the corner. Kai waved and gestured to an open seat next to him.  
  
"Kali! Hi!" Cliff yelled and Ann turned around to wave.  
  
"Hi. What have you guys been doing all day? I have been so bored," Kali said, trying to start conversation. Popuri shrugged.  
  
"Stuff." Everyone gave Kai and Popuri a suspicious stare. They both turned red.  
  
"Um. . . yeah, what did the rest of you do?" Popuri asked as she twirled a piece of pink hair around her finger.  
  
"I cooked!" Kali said happily. Kai blinked at her.  
  
"You? You cooked?" He asked. Kali nodded. "Wow. I thought you hated cooking."  
  
"I was bored," Kali reminded him. He shrugged and got up to get a drink.  
  
"Oh, so is that why you went to the store?" Ann asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks again for telling me where it is," Kali said and smiled. Kai came back with his drink.  
  
"I am getting so drunk tonight that I wont know left from right," he declared and took a gulp from his drink.  
  
"Do you ever know the difference between left and right?" Cliff teased. Kai shrugged and got up to get more drinks. Cliff got up to go with him.  
  
"So," Ann said and looked at Kali. Popuri did the same.  
  
"What? What did I do? You guys are scaring me," Kali exclaimed.  
  
"So Kali, who do you like?" Popuri asked Kali and Ann grinned.  
  
"Come on, you can tell us!"  
  
"I wont tell you until I am tortured!" Kali declared and crossed her arms over her chest. Kai and Cliff had come back from the bar, Kai already drunk.  
  
"Oh. . . I can tell you who she likes," he slurred rather loudly. Kali's eyes got large.  
  
"She. . . she likes. . . um. . . Gray! That's right, Gray! She's totally in. . . . in love with Gray! I can't believe you can't see it already. I mean, it's so obvious. . ." Cliff slapped a hand over Kai's mouth. The whole bar was silent, staring at Kali. Kai wrestled Cliff's hand off his mouth.  
  
"Hey, dude . . . don't do that . . . Yeah, so Kali likes Gray! You do, don't ya, little sister?" Kai said and fell off the bar seat. Kali was in shock. Her brother had never embarrassed her like that before. Ever. As Kai got back on the bar seat, Kali stood up and stumbled as she walked over to the door. As soon as she opened it, she took off running, faster than she ever had before. She couldn't see where she was going; only a steady steam of tears coursing down her face. She finally reached the lodge, and ran inside it.  
  
"I can't believe he did that to me," Kali cried. She grabbed a backpack and put food inside of it. "I can't believe he did that in front of all my new friends." She pushed a jacket and her radio inside the bag. "They wont be seeing me for awhile now. I need some time alone." Kali walked back outside, swung the backpack over her shoulder, and ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I tried to make it interesting, I really did! Please tell me if you like it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again! My evil killer monkeys aren't getting much to kill because you are all so NICE! Okay here is the next chapter. . . *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kali ran until she reached the hot spring. She sat down near the cave and wiped the tears off her face. It had started to rain again, making Kali more depressed. After a few minutes of sitting, Kali got up and began to run again. She ran until she reached the top of Mother's Hill, where she could see the whole village. She walked around until she found a small cave, where she put her backpack down. (Yeah, I know there isn't a cave on the top of the hill, but I put it there. SO THERE!)  
  
"I can probably have some alone-time up here. Nobody would want to look for me anyway," Kali said to herself and pulled out the jacket. She placed it over her legs, which were starting to get very cold.  
  
*I should have brought more up here with me. I guess it's colder because I'm higher up. I hope I don't get sick.* Kali thought and looked outside. The rain was already stopping, so she went out to look over at the view. It was getting too dark to see anything. Kali looked at the watch on her arm and gasped.  
  
*No wonder it's so dark! It's almost 1am!* Kali walked into the cave, curled up like a ball, and covered herself with the jacket. Then she fell asleep.  
  
Kali woke up around 10am. She ate the whole loaf of raisin bread and threw it up immediately after.  
  
"Oh Goddess, I feel horrible," Kali said out loud. "I can't stay here if I'm sick." She started to hike back down the hill, but stopped near the flower patch.  
  
*I feel so dizzy. Maybe I should have just stayed home and pouted in the boat instead of hiding up here.* Kali thought to herself and placed a hand to her head. *Maybe I should sit down.* Kali sank down onto the soft earth slowly, so she wouldn't make herself any dizzier than she already was. *I wonder if they even noticed that I'm gone. I wonder if they care* Kali thought and drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
~MEANWHILE AT THE BEACH~  
  
"Kai, I can't believe you did that to her! Now she's GONE," Popuri wailed at Kai. He flinched and put his hands over his ears and head. His hangover was especially bad; it reminded him of what he had done to his sister the night before. And now she was missing.  
  
"Take it easy, Popuri, Kali will turn up soon enough. The police are looking for her as we speak," Ann said and pulled her away from Kai, who shot her a grateful look. He walked onto the dock, ignoring the protests from his angry head.  
  
*Kali, wherever you are, please come back. I am so sorry.* Kai pleaded in his thoughts. A warm hand dropped on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it, Kai. You know she'll come back," Cliff said from behind Kai. "She probably just needed to clear her head."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. I just can't believe I did that to her. Have you seen Gray yet?"  
  
Cliff shook his head. "No. He stayed in his room since Kali left last night. He didn't even come down to breakfast."  
  
Kai tightened the hand by his side into a fist. "I can't believe I ruined both their lives. I am not drinking again for a long time." Cliff lead Kai back onto the sand.  
  
"They'll find her, Kai. I know they will."  
  
Kai smiled. "Thank you, Cliff. You're a real friend." Cliff smiled and patted Kai on the back.  
  
"Now go inside and eat! We don't want you getting sick and passing out, now do we?" Cliff said and pushed Kai into the lodge. "Come back when you've eaten!" Cliff yelled to him with a grin. Kai sighed. There was nothing left to do but wait.  
  
~BACK ON MOTHER'S HILL~  
  
Kali moaned in her sleep. Her fever was starting to go down, but not by much. She rolled over, awake, and picked a flower.  
  
*It smells nice. Just like the one Gray got me.* Kali's thoughts stopped right then.  
  
"Oh Gray, I am so sorry," Kali whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. " I can't believe this has gotten put on your shoulders."  
  
"It's okay. I am sorry too." Kali turned her head in surprise. Gray was standing right behind her. "Here, sit up and drink this. You'll need to lose that fever before I can get you back down the hill." Gray helped her sit up and gave her some water. After she had drank the whole thing, Gray took the cup back and gave her a cracker.  
  
"Kali? What Kai said last night, is it really true?" Gray whispered, his eyes covered by his hat. Kali stopped chewing and blushed.  
  
"Yeah. It is true." She took a deep breath and let it out. Gray didn't move.  
  
"Gray? Say something," Kali said and pushed her hair back. Gray looked up slowly and smiled.  
  
"Good. I feel the same way," Gray said and started to lean in closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, a voice called out over the forest.  
  
"Kali? Kali are you there?" Kali pulled back, surprised. "Kali, if you are there, please answer!" Gray pulled his hat over his face to cover his blushing.  
  
"I'll tell them you're here," Gray mumbled and walked away. Kali nodded subconsciously.  
  
*See,* The first voice in Kali's head started, *You love him. Plain and simple.*  
  
"You're right. I do," Kali said and leaned back. Harris and the Doctor came running over to her.  
  
"Kali, are you sick? Are you hurt?" The Doctor asked her.  
  
"I'm sick," Kali answered warily. The Doctor and Harris exchanged a glance.  
  
"Gray! We're going to need you to help us get Kali down the hill," Harris shouted. Gray appeared from behind some trees.  
  
"What do you need?" He asked carefully.  
  
"We're going to need you to carry her," The Doctor said and shrugged. " I am going to make sure none of her food was poisoned." Gray shrugged.  
  
"Okay." He gathered Kali up in his strong arms and stood up. She attempted to smile up at him, but it was a weak smile. She leaned against his body and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! That was Chapter 6; pleez R&R! My monkeys are standing by. . . 


	7. Chapter 7

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! I've been really busy lately, between physical therapy for my knee (I'M ONLY ALMOST 14 AND I'M FALLING APART!!) and evil homework, I don't have much time to type my poor little story up, so I won't be getting chapters up as fast as I have been. Okay here is chapter7!!  
  
Kali awoke in the hospital the next day. From the dark look of the room, it was night. Kai and Popuri slept on a couch to the right of her bed. On the left, Gray watched her from his chair.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked. Kali rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"I've felt better. I don't remember much of what happened though. Why am I here?"  
  
Gray looked stressed out. "You don't remember any of it?" Kali shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"Well I do remember one part . . . but it doesn't have anything to do with why I am here," Kali said and blushed. She only remembered the part where they almost kissed.  
  
"Oh. Umm . . . Well you ran away and I found you on Mother's Hill. You were really sick so I gave you a cracker and some water and then . . ." Gray stopped talking and coughed. "They, uh, came to take you back here. You passed out."  
  
Kali nodded as she remembered. "And you carried me down the hill."  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"And you carried me down the hill," Kali repeated. "Thank you." Gray looked up, surprised.  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?" Gray said and looked down at the floor. Kali bit her lip.  
  
"About that. . ." Kali started shyly.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" Kai yelled, waking Popuri up and making Gray fall out of his chair. Kali jumped back also, surprised. While Gray got up onto his chair, Kai stretched and happily looked around the room.  
  
"Kai you monkey," Popuri moaned and pushed him over. "I was sleeping."  
  
Kai grinned. "I know. And Gray and Kali were having a private conversation." Kali gasped.  
  
"You were listening?" She screamed. "Gosh Kai, get some manners!" Kai grinned louder.  
  
"Just ask her out already, Gray. You know you want to," Kai said and Gray blushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Kali do you . . . uh . . . do you want to eat dinner at the Inn with me tonight? Or tomorrow night? Or . . ." Kali grinned.  
  
"I'd love to," Kali said, cutting him off. Gray showed them all one of his rare smiles and Popuri smiled.  
  
"See there, Kai is a great match maker, just give him time and he'll get anyone together," she said.  
  
"Does that include embarrassing me at the Inn?" Kali asked quietly. Kai's shoulders slumped, and his good mood disappeared.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, Kali. I was drunk, and you know I can't control myself very well," Kai started and broke off, wiping his eyes. "Can you forgive me?" he asked with a sad look on his face. Kali's mood softened, and she hugged Kai tightly.  
  
"Just don't do that to me again, Kai. Just don't."  
  
"I can do that," Kai replied. "I can." Popuri poked Gray.  
  
"Hey, do you have a camera?" Gray pretended to look through his sack carefully, and then shook his head.  
  
"No, sorry," Gray replied. Kali pulled away from Kai and pinched Gray and Popuri lightly on their arms.  
  
"Ouch!" Popuri moaned. Gray rubbed the spot with his hand.  
  
"Well I see you're awake now," the Doctor said as he entered the room.  
  
"Yeah," Kali said and laid down.  
  
"Well, your food wasn't poisoned, so you probably got sick because of the temperature," the Doctor continued. Kali nodded. "But since you are awake now and it seems as though your fever is gone, you can leave now."  
  
"Good. We need to have that swimming contest now," Kai said and wiggled his eyebrows at Kali.  
  
"Yeah," she said and giggled.  
  
"Cool. I'm going to come and watch, if you don't mind," Gray said and moved his hat higher. Kali got off the bed and put her shoes on.  
  
"No, go right on ahead. It'll be great to have a spectator or two. Especially since you will finally see someone that can beat Kai," Kali said and poked Kai. "You're going down!"  
  
"Not on your life!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GRAY FINALLY ASKED KALI OUT! *cheers* I know this chapter wasn't too great or anything, but I did get that in. I just wanted to get a chapter up . . . PLEASE REVIEW! If you have ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! 


	8. The Chapter You've All been Waiting for!...

Konnichiwa! It's Saturday! *loud cheering and confetti comes down from ceiling* Instead of cleaning my room, I'm gonna try to get another chapter up! BEWARE! This chapter is L-O-N-G!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kali ran as hard as she could to the water. Kai was right behind her.  
  
"GO KAI!" Popuri yelled.  
  
"What do you mean 'go Kai'? I believe you mean GO KALI!" Gray shouted right back.  
  
Kali grinned as she ran the last few feet into the water. She and Kai were racing to the giant rock near the end of the dock. They had gotten Cliff on the rock so he could see who would get to the rock first (A/N- yes I know, Cliff says he can't swim at the swimming contest in the actual game, but who cares?). Kali ran until the water was up to her knees, and then dove in. Kai was still behind her, but closer than he was before. Kali started to swim under the water, rather than above. She could move faster beneath it. She could hear Kai's arms hitting the water as he swam, still behind her. Kali could see the rock getting closer, and closer. . .  
  
A streak of purple sped past Kali on her left. Kai was swimming as fast as he could to pass Kali. She put on a burst of speed, trying to get past him again, but it didn't work. Kai touched the rock about three seconds before Kali.  
  
"HA! I win! You loose," Kai shouted and climbed onto the rock. Gray put his hands on his head and fell dramatically to his knees in the sand. Popuri stopped screaming, looked down at him, and rolled her eyes. Kali surfaced slowly.  
  
"I will have my revenge, don't you worry," Kali assured Kai and grabbed onto the rock.  
  
"How did you win, Kai? Kali was doing much better than you," Cliff asked as he dangled his feet in the water. Kai smiled and flexed his arm muscles (LOL I FORGOT WHAT THEY'RE CALLED!).  
  
"I call it . . . practice," Kai said and shrugged. Kali pushed him off the rock and into the water.  
  
"And I call it showing off," she declared as Kai came back to the surface, sputtering. He shook the water out of his ears and climbed back on the rock.  
  
"What time are you going to eat with Gray? It's already. . ." Kai checked the watch that he strangely still had on. "4:30 PM." Kali gasped.  
  
"OHMYGOSH! I still have to take a shower and do my hair and paint my fingers and paint my toes and find an outfit and. . . ."  
  
"KALI SHUT UP! You have time! Dinner at the Inn starts at 6, so you have an hour and a half," Kai reminded her. Kali breathed slowly a couple of times and jumped back into the water.  
  
"Okay, I am going to get ready, so see ya guys later," she called and swam out of the water.  
  
"Good idea. I'm going home to change. I'll get you here at 6," Gray said and walked off the beach. Popuri looked at Kai and Cliff out in the water.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" Kali thought for a moment.  
  
"Well you could come inside and help me pick out something to wear if you want," Kali suggested. Popuri's eyes lit up.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kali lead Popuri onto the boat, where almost all of her clothes were.  
  
"Okay, my clothes are in here," Kali said and pointed to her suitcase. "You can pick from anything in there. I'm going to take a shower now, so I'll be out in a minute or two." Popuri nodded; already absorbed in trying to figure out whether Kali should wear a dress or a skirt. Kali turned on the small shower's water and made it hot. She climbed in slowly and let the water take all of the salt from the beach off her back. Her favorite kiwi smelling shampoo was on the side of the shower stall, so Kali grabbed it and squirted some into her hair. She rinsed it out and then squirted kiwi conditioner into her hair. She also rinsed that out, and started to wash her arms. 10 minutes later, Kali stepped out of the bathroom in a robe.  
  
"Okay Popuri, what did you find?" The only answer Kali got was an evil grin from Popuri.  
  
~~~*6PM, at the beach*~~~  
  
Gray's jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw Kali. Her bandana wasn't on for the first time, revealing her light brown neatly French braided hair, done by Popuri. She wore a light purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Her clothes were a long, dark purple silky skirt and a powder blue v-neck shirt.  
  
"I-I . . . uh . . . wow," Gray muttered and blushed. Kali grinned widely.  
  
"You like? Popuri did almost everything. I did my own make up, though. I guess it's a little too fancy for the Inn, but . . ." She broke off, looking at Gray curiously. "Hey, you changed. Cool shirt." Gray was wearing a black shirt under a jacket resembling one of Kai's. His pants were also black.  
  
"Yeah, actually Kai helped me pick something out," Gray confessed and took Kali's hand. "Let's go."  
  
Kali and Gray walked silently hand in hand to the Inn. Gray opened the front door when they arrived.  
  
"After you," he said and motioned with his free hand. Kali giggled.  
  
"Why thank you!" Gray took Kali's hand again after they walked in. Kali was tingling with excitement. They sat down at an open table and picked up menus.  
  
"Oh, I knew I'd see the two of you here eventually. You guys are such a cute couple," Ann said as she walked over. "Tonight's karaoke night! It's free, too, so if you want to sing, just go up to the stage when it's time. Do you know what you want?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have water and pasta," Kali replied and handed Ann the menu.  
  
"I'll have the same thing, please," Gray said and also gave Ann the menu. She smiled at them and walked away.  
  
"Oh, goody. I love karaoke! I'm gonna be the first one up there," Kali told Gray. "I used to do it all the time at Kai's restaurant back home." Gray nodded.  
  
"So how do you like it here so far?" he asked her. Kali smiled. "It's great! Everyone's so nice. Kai was right when he told me there would be a guy here for me." Gray turned crimson. Ann came back with their food and placed it on the table.  
  
"Here you go. Karaoke starts in five minutes so be ready," Ann told them and walked over to Karen, who was sitting at the bar. Sure enough, five minutes later, Ann grabbed a microphone and walked to the stage that was set up near the kitchen door.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ann began and laughed. "Tonight is karaoke night! If anyone wants to begin besides Karen, please come to the stage now."  
  
Kali stood up. "That would be me," she said to Gray and walked to the stage. Ann gave her the mike.  
  
"What song do you want?" Kali whispered it in Ann's ear. Ann nodded and smiled. "Okay, start when the music starts! Good luck!" The music began to play in the back round. Kali took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing.  
  
"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived.  
  
I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside.  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
and why can't I let it go?  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
than chasing down every temporary high  
  
to satisfy me.  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well its life, but I'm sure.  
  
There's gotta be more . . .  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment, I'm halfway out the door.  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching  
  
for something that's missing.  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
than chasing down every temporary high  
  
to satisfy me.  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well its life, but I'm sure.  
  
There's gotta be more . . .  
  
There's gotta be more...  
  
I'm wanting more.  
  
I'm always waiting on something other than this.  
  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed?  
  
There's gotta be more to life  
  
than chasing down every temporary high  
  
to satisfy me.  
  
Cuz the more that I'm  
  
trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
  
Well its life, but I'm sure.  
  
There's gotta be more . . . more to life. . . " Kali finished singing as the music slowed and stopped. The room was completely silent.  
  
"Um. . . I wasn't that bad, was I?" Kali asked the audience awkwardly. A roar of applause followed. Kali walked off the stage and was surrounded by people. She eventually made it over to Gray, who was staring at her, amazed.  
  
"What do you say we go back to the beach?" she asked him and grabbed his hand. He nodded and led her out the door.  
  
"Wow. I had no clue you could sing like that," Gray said when they were outside. Kali shrugged.  
  
"I used to take voice lessons. I loved singing but I ran out of time to do it." Gray nodded. The rest of the walk was quiet. They walked over to the Lodge's front door.  
  
"I had a really good night Gray. Thank you," Kali said and blushed.  
  
"I did too. You'll have to sing for me again," Gray said and smiled.  
  
"I can do that," Kali said quietly and looked up. Gray was getting closer and closer . . .  
  
Their lips met. Kali grabbed onto Gray's shoulders to keep herself from collapsing because her knees were shaking so much. They pulled apart a few seconds later. Kali giggled.  
  
"That was my first kiss," she said and giggled again. Gray looked at her in amazement. "What's wrong with that? I kept it until I found the right guy," Kali said and smiled. Gray blushed and kissed her again.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Kali," Gray said.  
  
"Yeah. . . Bye . . ." Kali said, a little dazed. She walked inside and screamed.  
  
"KAI!!!! HE KISSED ME! OHMYGOSH!" There was a loud thump as Kai fell off the couch.  
  
"Sheesh, took long enough. It's 1 AM, get some sleep!" Kai moaned and climbed back onto the couch. Kali danced around the couch for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey wait, where do I sleep?" Kali asked, but Kai was already snoring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*scream* I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD THAT IN ME!! *happy dance* the song Kali sang is 'There's Gotta be More to Life' by Stacie Orrico. It's my favoritist song ever. I took out some of the lyrics though, but it would take to much room. Please R&R! It took me 2 ½ hours to write this chapter! DO I NEED TO THREATEN YOU WITH MY MONKEYS AGAIN?? I think that was one of my good chapters ^_^ let me know! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hullo! My evil monkeys are coming back from vacation. no one is reviewing!! (okay okay, people are. . .) I know you have it in you!! *sobs* Okay well here is chapter 9! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kali woke up with a stiff neck. She was lying on the floor behind the couch, without a pillow. Kai looked over from the table and smiled.  
  
"Hey guess what?" Kai asked her happily. Kali groaned.  
  
"Whaaaa . . .?"  
  
"Kate and Adrienne are coming to visit tomorrow!" Kali sat up quickly. Kate and Adrienne were their cousins. They were also almost identical twins.  
  
"Really? They are? How do you know?" Kali asked. Kai held up a letter.  
  
"It came yesterday but I forgot to tell you. Here, have some toast," Kai said and handed Kali some toast with grape jelly on it. She took it and ate it quickly.  
  
"Thanks. So what do we do all day?" Kali asked and stood up slowly, stretching her legs.  
  
"Well, I thought you would be calling your BOYFRIEND today. . ." Kai said mischievously. Kali's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, YEAH!" She ran over to the phone and picked it up. Kai slowly pushed her hand and the phone back down.  
  
"Kali, it's 7 in the morning. Don't call him yet." Kali grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll go take a shower." Kali waltzed upstairs and took a 45 minute shower. When she came downstairs, Kai was sitting on the couch next to Gray and Cliff.  
  
"Hey Kali," Cliff greeted and made room between himself and Gray so Kali could sit down. Kali sat down slowly and put her legs up on Cliff.  
  
"Hey, those are supposed to be on Gray," Cliff complained and turned Kali around so she was facing Gray.  
  
"Hi Gray! I was gonna call you!" Kali said cheerfully and kissed Gray's cheek. He smiled and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You don't have my number." Kali blinked a few times and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Kali said and put her legs up on Gray. Kai shook his head and smiled.  
  
"You can be so stupid sometimes, Kali," he told her as she leaned back on Cliff, so she was laying on both Gray's and Cliff's laps.  
  
"So what. That's my purpose in life," she glanced up at Kai and shrugged. "At least I have one!" Gray ducked as a pillow flew past him and hit Kali in the face. Kali threw it back and tightened her bandana.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. Does anyone want to join me?" She asked and stood up. Gray also stood.  
  
"I'll go," he said and followed Kali to the door so they could put their shoes on.  
  
"There's gonna be some PDAAA!" Kai said in a sing-song voice. Cliff laughed.  
  
"Yeah! I don't think it's safe to leave those too alone!" Cliff said and laughed again. Kali shook her head and pulled Gray out the door.  
  
"They're crazy. Well no, maybe they aren't," Kali said as they walked up towards Mother's Hill. Gray shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. I guess it could be kind of dangerous . . . hey, let's go fishing over there," Gray said and pulled Kali over to the lake next to the hot springs.  
  
"I don't have my rod with me though," Kali said and showed Gray that there was no backpack on her back.  
  
"We can make one," Gray said and pulled a branch off of a tree. "I have string in here, too."  
  
"Cool!" Kali exclaimed. "And I can search for food to be the bait!" Gray smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I'll start making them and you can go find stuff to use. Here, use my bag," Gray said and handed her his rucksack.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Kali said and started to walk up the mountain. As she walked a small book fell out of Gray's rucksack and opened.  
  
"What's this?" Kali wondered out loud. She picked up the book and looked at the words. It was a diary.  
  
Dear Diary, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've only gone out with Kali once, but I think I'm falling in love with her. I find myself day dreaming a lot, and Gramps yelled at me because I ruined another hammer. I don't know if I should tell her, or keep it a secret until later. I think it would be going too fast, if I gave her that first kiss yesterday. I need some time to figure myself out.  
Gray  
  
Kali gasped. He had written it that morning, judging by the date.  
  
"Hey Kali, what are you. . ." Gray stopped in his tracks. "Wh-where did you find that? Give it to me," he snatched the diary from Kali's hands and took the rucksack too. "Wait, did you read anything?" Kali couldn't talk. Gray's eyes widened. "How could you?" He took off running. Kali could feel tears leaking down her face.  
  
"What have I done?" Kali asked herself. She couldn't seem to be able to move her legs. When she finally could move, she walked over to the hot springs and went in.  
  
*I can't believe you're ruining this relationship already* the first voice in Kali's head said.  
  
*Yeah, you should know not to read stuff like that* the second voice said.  
  
"I know. Leave me alone," Kali moaned and sunk under the water. She came up for air shortly after. She closed her eyes, and the next thing she knew, it was dark.  
  
"Oh man, I should get home!" Kali said, startled. She gathered her clothes and ran back to the beach. Kai and Cliff were talking in front of the lodge so Kali hid behind it.  
  
"He was in tears," Cliff's voice said.  
  
"Really? Wow. What happened?" Kai's voice asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about his diary. Maybe he lost it," Cliff suggested. "He wouldn't come out of his room, even for dinner." Kali had heard enough. She slowly walked out from behind the Lodge.  
  
"Hi Kali, what took you so long?" Cliff asked.  
  
"I was in the hot spring and I fell asleep," Kali mumbled. "'scuse me, I want to go in." Kai stepped in front of her.  
  
"What happened to Gray?" Kali bit her lip and shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Move." Kai gave her a suspicious look, but moved aside. Kali walked inside, took her shoes off, and fell asleep as soon as she hit the couch. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I haven't been getting many reviews for every chapter. My goal for this one is 4. If I get less, it will take longer for me to get another chapter up. It's your choice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kali woke up early the next morning, due to an enormous amount of screaming.  
  
"SHADDUP KAI!" Kali yelled before realizing that the screaming that she was hearing was coming from outside.  
  
"Kali? Is that you?" A voice asked from outside. The door opened slowly and two figures walked in.  
  
"OHMYGOSH KALI! YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT!" one screamed. Kali grinned.  
  
"Adrienne, Kate, I can't believe you guys are finally here!" Kali said and hugged her twin cousins. They would have been identical except for the fact that Kate's eyes were a nice blue color and Adrienne's were light brown. Kate had wrapped her almost- waist length brown hair up into a bun. She wore all a pink tube top, a pink mini skirt, and pink knee-high boots. There was also a silver choker around her neck was two charms, one of a sun, and one of a moon. Adrienne, on the other hand, was wearing a bright blue halter top, a black minni, and black sandals with blue stripes. Her shoulder length brown hair was in two small French braids.  
  
"I can't believe it either!" Adrienne yelled and jumped onto the couch beside Kali.  
  
"Yeah! Oh, and Kali, you gotta introduce me to your boyfriend!" Kate added and sat next to her sister.  
  
"How'd you know I have a boyfriend?" Kali asked, surprised. "Well actually, I don't know if it will last much longer. I kinda read his diary and he . . . caught me," she finished sheepishly. Kate smiled at her cousin and shook her head.  
  
"If you guys are in love, I don't think that will break up your relationship," she said insightfully. Adrienne nodded in agreement. Kali shrugged.  
  
"But I don't know if we are in love. I guess I am falling in love with him, but we've only been on one date, and we've only kissed once or twice," Kali admitted. Kate shrugged.  
  
"Well at least you have gotten that fair!" Adrienne said and stood up. "Come on. Introduce us to your friends." Kali nodded and guided her cousins to the door. Kai and Cliff were outside fishing.  
  
"Ohhhh. . . Who's that cutie?" Kate asked and pointed at Cliff.  
  
"Oh, that's my friend Cliff," Kali told her and laughed at the expression on Kate's face.  
  
"Is he married?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Engaged?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Got a girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't know. How about you just go over there and talk to him," Kali suggested and pushed Kate over towards Cliff. Adrienne followed them rather slowly.  
  
"Hi Cliff, I'd like you to meet my cousin Kate," Kali said and watched as Cliff's eyes lit up.  
  
"Uh. . .hi! We-welcome to Mineral Town," Cliff said and blushed. He offered Kate his hand, and blushed even more when she shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Cliff! This is my sister, Adrienne," Kate said and smiled. Adrienne shook Cliff's hand also, but he didn't blush as he had with Kate. As they started to talk, Kali walked over to Kai.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong? Don't even try to say nothing," Kai said and looked at his sister curiously. Kali looked down.  
  
"I read Gray's diary last night," Kali said simply. "I don't know what to do. It was an accident." Kai looked at her, surprised.  
  
"So someone did read his diary. You read his diary," Kai said and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Kate and Cliff seem to be getting along nicely," Kali said. Kai groaned.  
  
"Don't go and change the subject. You need to apologize to him."  
  
"But I don't want to go alone," Kali whimpered. Kai sighed.  
  
"Okay. I'll go with you. We can ask Cliff to show Adrienne and Kate around the village and introduce them to everyone," Kai decided and hugged Kali. "Don't worry. Even if you don't realize it, you and Gray have a pretty sturdy relationship."  
  
"Thanks, Kai. Let's go," Kali said. Cliff quickly agreed to take the girls around the town, and they left. Kali rang her hands together nervously.  
  
"What if he hates me? What if he is so mad he won't talk to me? What if . . ."  
  
"Kali, what if the world ended? Then you would never have gotten to have apologized. Now let's go and get it over with," Kai said and pushed Kali down the path. They reached the Inn a few minutes later.  
  
"Wait, wouldn't he be at the Blacksmith?" Kali asked. Kai shook his head.  
  
"It's Thursday. It's his day off," Kai explained as they walked in. Gray was sitting at a table in the corner, reading. When he saw Kali and Kai walk in, he walked upstairs and slammed his door. Kali stepped back a few steps but Kai pushed her forwards.  
  
"Go," he said. "I'll wait for you here." Kali walked slowly upstairs and knocked on Gray's door hesitantly.  
  
"Go away," was his muffled reply. Kali took a deep breath.  
  
"Gray, we need to talk." The door opened slowly.  
  
"Fine. Come in," Gray said quietly and allowed Kali to walk into the room. "What do you want?" Kali sat on his bed and sighed.  
  
"Look Gray, I'm really sorry about reading your diary. I didn't know what it was, and when it fell, it was opened to a page, and I accidentally read it. I really didn't mean it. . ." Gray was facing the wall as Kali spoke, and continued to face it. "Come on Gray," Kali moaned. "You have to forgive me." Gray turned around, fire blazing in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I HAVE TO FORGIVE YOU? YOU READ MY PERSONAL THOUGHTS! HOW COULD YOU?! GET OUT!" Gray yelled. Kali stood up to leave. Right before she left the door, a few words escaped her mouth that weren't supposed to.  
  
"I love you, Gray," she realized what she had said and closed the door quickly. Her eyes were filling up with tears and she walked to the stairs. The door opened again behind her.  
  
"Kali, wait. What did you say?" Gray asked and jogged up to her. He didn't look very mad anymore.  
  
"I said, I love you," Kali said and looked down. Gray opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I didn't realize it until I read your diary. I know you feel the same way. Felt, at least," Kali said and turned to go. Gray grabbed her shoulders and pulled her around into a strong kiss. When they finally broke apart, Gray smiled.  
  
"I still love you, Kali. I didn't know how to tell you," he admitted and wiped the tears off Kali's cheeks.  
  
"I am just so confused, Gray. I have never felt this way about anyone else before," Kali admitted.  
  
Gray smiled again. "We can figure it out together than." Kali also smiled.  
  
"I look forward to it, Gray."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was chapter 10! I personally think it sucked, but I still want to know what you think! Kate and Olivia- Do you guys like it? Tell me on Yahoo! Or of course in a review ^_- 


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Skip if you must

Hey guys. . . This is just an author's note, so don't get too excited ^_- I just wanted to thank you all for your great reviews and say some other stuff! Okay first-  
  
Kate and Olivia- Thanks for all the ideas you've given me! I hope you like how I put you in. . . .  
  
Fairyfriend/ Kayla- OH. MY. GOSH. Your reviews are SO NICE! Especially your last one! It totally made my day! YOU ROCK!  
  
I have been getting a lot of people asking me if they can be in the story, but I want to keep it with just the people from the game, with the exception of Kate and Olivia/Adrienne. So please don't ask, I feel really bad saying no!  
  
Also- since I have become so obsessed with the ff.net, my computer time has been limited to ONE MEASLY HALF HOUR EVERY DAY! I obviously wont be able to get chapters up as fast anymore. . .  
  
Okay so anyways, thank you all for your reviews and stuff! I can't believe there are actually people who like my story! *screams*  
  
I just needed to get that in there. . . This is my first fic that has actually been successful so I get so happy when I get good reviews! I should be getting my next chapter up before Halloween! Or at least, I hope. . .  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
~Kali~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. Chappie 11

Disclaimer- I don't own HM, but if I did, I wouldn't share! ^__^ I own Kali, but 'Adrienne' and Kate own themselves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kali returned home at 6PM, just in time for dinner. She and Gray had had (A/N- that sounds really weird . . . oh well, it's supposed to I guess. . .) a long talk, and decided to talk openly to each other instead of bottling their emotions up. As she walked onto the beach, Cliff walked by, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"What's up, Cliff?" Kali asked, a little unnerved by his huge unusual smile. Cliff just smiled and kept walking until he reached the square. Kali shrugged and walked into the Lodge.  
  
"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Kate screamed and ran to Kali. "HE ASKED *gasp* ME OUT!" Kali finally understood why Cliff was so happy.  
  
"Who, Cliff?" Kai asked from the other side of the room. Adrienne rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well who else would have asked her out? There aren't any more free guys in this village." Kate threw a pillow at her sister.  
  
"I'm just the lucky one, honey. I get the cute one." Adrienne crossed her arms in a fake pout.  
  
"So how'd it go with Gray? I kinda left after awhile cause you were up there forever," Kai asked.  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot you were there," Kali gasped. "It went well. At least, after I confessed my undying love for him." Kai, Adrienne, and Kate's mouths dropped open.  
  
"It kind of slipped out," Kali confessed. Everyone continued to stare at her. "Uh . . . I'll just go and make some dinner, then," Kali said and edged away from her staring relatives. She walked to the kitchen and began to pull out random utensils.  
  
"What do you guys want?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Okay, you can stop acting so surprised! It woulda happened someday! I just finally found the perfect guy to be in love with," Kali stopped talking and a dreamy look came over her face. Kai blinked and found his relatives either open mouthed, staring at Kali, or Kali herself staring up at the ceiling, holding a knife in one hand and ketchup in the other.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Kai asked nervously. Kali shook her head and smiled.  
  
"What should I make? How about pizza?" Kali asked. Kai nodded. Kate and Adrienne continued to stare like zombies. Kai poked Adrienne lightly on the shoulder. She screamed and fell over onto Kate, who fell off the couch.  
  
"What was that for, Kai? We were still staring at Kali in amazement!" Kate said, annoyed. *Kali and Kai: -_-'*  
  
"We noticed, Kate," Kali said slowly and began to make pizza sauce. There were a few moments of silence as Kali pulled her pizza out of the oven and Adrienne helped Kate back onto the couch.  
  
"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Kali asked, breaking the silence. Kate blushed and giggled.  
  
"I'm going to be out with Cliff aaalllllll day," she said and smiled happily.  
  
"Okay . . . What about you guys?" Kali asked. Kai shrugged lazily.  
  
"I was actually thinking of getting Popuri out fishing on the boat with me."  
  
"I'm meeting Ann and Jack at the Inn to do some project," Adrienne said and shrugged.  
  
"You guys are ditching me?" Kali said and narrowed her eyes. "That's not very nice."  
  
"You can go hang out with Gray all day," Kai suggested and got off the couch to grab some pizza.  
  
"He works on Fridays. I cant," Kali said and also took pizza. After eating, Kali took a hot shower. She used strawberry shampoo and soap, so the whole room smelled like strawberries by the time she got out. Kai walked in after she got out and closed the door. A couple of seconds later, Kai rushed out of the bathroom, fanning the air.  
  
"ATTACK OF THE STRAWBERRIES," he yelled loudly, and gave a satisfied grin when he heard Kate and Adrienne's screams. Kali grinned as she shook her head.  
  
"You are something, Kai. Not human, I'm sure." Kai grinned wider.  
  
"I know."  
  
Kali got onto the boat and walked into her temporary room. She tied her hair back into a braid and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*NEXT MORNING*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kali woke up to loud banging on the boat door.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she moaned and pulled on her fluffy pink robe and bandana. She opened the door lazily to see Ann's worried face.  
  
"Kali, come quick!" she yelled, even though Kali was right in front of her. Kali rubbed her ears and yawned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Gray, Kali. He's hurt."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! I actually would have made that longer, but this is minute 29 of my 30 minutes! CLIFFHANGER!! MWAHAHA! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"It's Gray, Kali. He's hurt."  
  
Kali gasped.  
  
"What happened, Ann? WHAT HAPPENED?" Kali shrieked and pulled her shoes on, forgetting that she was only wearing her fluffy pink robe.  
  
"I'm not sure. Karen came by and told me he was in the hospital. I wasn't at the Inn, so I don't know if it happened there," Ann said as she followed Kali off the boat. They ran silently towards the hospital. Kali was having a hard time trying not to cry. They reached the hospital door, but Kali stopped.  
  
"Ann, I'm scared." Ann hugged Kali.  
  
"That's good. It means you care." Kali tried to smile.  
  
"Thanks Ann. You're a real friend." Ann smiled and looked at the doorknob. She turned it slowly and pushed. Elli was sitting at the front desk.  
  
"I knew you'd be here soon. I'm sorry, but you can't see him yet," Elli said. "You can sit down there if you want." Kali sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh," Kali said and looked down, "I'm only wearing a robe," she finished and giggled lamely. Ann looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"I'll go run over to the Poultry Farm to get Kai. I'll ask him to bring clothes for you."  
  
"Thank you so much," Kali said and looked up at Elli as Ann ran outside. "What's wrong with Gray?"  
  
"He fell down the stairs. Doug was at the bottom picking up dirty silverware, and he dropped a knife when Gray hit him. . ." Kali picked her head up off her hands.  
  
"WHAT?" She screamed. Elli put a finger over her mouth and motioned towards the curtained room, where Gray was.  
  
"He lost a lot of blood and cracked a few ribs," Elli said. "Would you like me to see how much longer this'll be?" Kali nodded quickly. Elli smiled at her, opened the curtain, and walked inside. Kali sighed dramatically as Kai ran in, followed by Kate, Adrienne, Ann, and Popuri.  
  
"Here, I thought you might want these," Kai said and tossed Kali clothes.  
  
"I told you to get those, you dork," Ann said and started pacing the room. Adrienne and Kate sat down on the couch next to Kali's, and Popuri and Kai sat next to Kali.  
  
"Don't you worry, Kali, he'll be fine," Popuri said and gave her a reassuring smile. Kali got up and walked into the bathroom to change (A/N- So what if there isn't a bathroom?! I needed something convenient!). She slipped into the last stall and pulled on the overalls and bright pink shirt that Kai had brought. When she walked out of the stall, she saw the reflection of herself in the mirror.  
  
Her brown eyes reflected her sadness and worry. So did the tears that slowly made their way down her pretty face. Her hair stuck up with bed head, and her shirt was on inside out. Kali moaned and retreated back into the stall to fix her shirt. When she came out of the bathroom, Elli was waiting for her.  
  
"You can see him now," she stated plainly and pointed to his room.  
  
"Thanks," Kali whispered and walked into the room slowly. Gray was lying on the cot, eyes closed.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," the doctor said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Gray?" Kali whispered hesitantly. He opened his eyes and looked up.  
  
"Hey, Kali." Kali could feel more tears sliding down her face. Gray's left leg was in a cast, and his left arm was bandaged. There was also a long scratch across his face, starting at his right eye and ending down near his chin.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kali choked out. She wiped her face with her sleeve.  
  
"Just peachy," Gray said and coughed. "Actually, I could be better," he muttered. His face was unusually pale and his hat was off, making his red hair stand out like a beacon.  
  
"What happened?" Kali asked and sat in a chair next to the cot.  
  
"I tripped over that bloody cat, Nora, and fell down the stairs. Doug was at the bottom and he dropped a knife on my arm," Gray said and looked down at his left arm. "It sliced some skin off and I lost a lot of blood. I also cracked three ribs and fractured my leg." Kali was resisting the urge to bend over and hug him. She let a sob out and covered her mouth. Gray looked over at her, his blue eyes reflecting the pain he felt.  
  
"I-I should go. I'll be back tomorrow," Kali said and ran out of the room, closing the curtain as she left. Everyone had left except for Kai. He stood up as he saw her exit the room and stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"C'mon Kali, let's go home," Kai said in a warm, brotherly voice and draped his arm around Kali's shoulders. They walked back to the boat like that, Kai's arm around Kali's shoulder, Kali leaning on him for support. They walked onto the boat, and Kai dropped down onto a couch.  
  
"I'll be in my room, Kai," Kali said and walked into her temporary room as Kai turned on the TV. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor. Her head was spinning from all the pain she felt.  
  
*Why do I feel so worthless? Why does this hurt so much?* Kali thought to herself.  
  
*Cause Gray is too hurt to pay attention to you* the first voice that inhabited her head responded.  
  
*Stop being so self centered! He fell down the stairs, for heaven's sake!* the second voice screamed back. Kali rubbed her throbbing head and moaned.  
  
*Make it stop* Kali thought. Her head was pounding, and it felt as though her heart would shatter with the pain and fear it held.  
  
*Big deal if he didn't ask what was wrong, he probably already knew why you were crying, if that's what you're thinking* the first voice hissed. Kali rolled over on her bed, covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
*Just make it stop!* Kali yelled to the voices in her head. For once, they were silent. Kali rolled off her bed onto the floor, landing on her knees. She moaned in pain, thinking of Gray and feeling sorry for herself. When she looked up again, she saw the answers to her cries.  
  
Kali picked up the knife and slowly lowered it to the skin on her wrist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author: NO KALI! DON'T DO IT!!  
  
Kali: *appears out of nowhere* What? What am I doing?  
  
Author: *gasps* *falls off chair*  
  
Kali: *looks surprised* Uh. . . okay, well please review, cause otherwise I cou-  
  
Author: *gets onto chair* *clamps hand over Kali's mouth* NO DON'T GIVE IT AWAY! Errr. . . yeah please R&R or I'll do something. . . evil . . .  
  
:: scene fades out with evil killer monkeys gagging Kali and tying her to a chair:: 


	14. Chapter 14 which should be 13

AHHH! DON'T HURT ME! I UPDATED AS FAST AS I COULD! Disclaimer: Do you expect an almost-14 year old girl to own such a wonderful game??? I think not! But I do own Kali! IF YOU STEAL HER YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! *evil laughter*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter . . . uh . . . 14, I think. . .  
  
The metal touched Kali's wrist lightly, and a small drop of blood emerged. Kali stared down at it blankly and continued to press. The spot of blood became larger and rolled down her arm onto the floor. Her mind was completely blank. There was now a small puddle of blood on the floor, and Kali was beginning to feel a little dizzy. Suddenly, a loud laugh from Kai, who was still watching T.V., turned on Kali's brain. She looked down and saw a knife in her hand, cutting through her skin. With a small shriek, Kali threw the knife across the room, where it landed perfectly straight, stuck in her wall. She looked down at the small lake of blood that was forming on the floor and gasped.  
  
"Kai," Kali called weakly, "I need help." The television was too loud. Kai couldn't hear Kali's weak calls. Kali tried to stand, but dizziness overcame her, and she sat back down with a thump. She tore off a piece of the pink sheet on her bed and wrapped it around her wrist a couple of times to hold off the bleeding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* CAUTION- A BIT OF GORYNESS! I'll tell you when it's over though*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kali looked up to see if there was anything else to hold off the bleeding. Blood was dripping off of the knife in the wall onto the floor and down the wall, which was turning a dark red. Kali gasped in horror, and looked down at her wrist again. Blood was seeping through the thin material wrapped around it.  
  
"Oh man, I'm in trouble," Kali mumbled, and closed her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Okay- safe now! *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't want to die," Kali whispered as the dizziness sharpened. She tore off the sheet around her wrist and replaced it with a new one. Kali's shirt and pants were stained with blood.  
  
"Kai," she croaked again in desperation. "Kai, help me." He didn't hear her.  
  
The last thing Kali heard was one of Kai's loud laughs as the television blared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kali ran through the flower patch.  
  
'How did I get here,' she wondered. As she continued to skip through the pink flowers, a figure was visible up in a tree. Kali stopped skipping and walked slowly up to the tree. She looked up slowly. It was Gray.  
  
'Gray, hi!' Kali called. Gray looked down, smiled, and waved.  
  
'Hey Kali. Come on up.' Kali smiled and began to climb the tree to meet Gray at the top. She looked up after climbing about ten feet up. Gray seemed to be higher up than he was before. Kali's brows narrowed in frustration. She reached for the next branch, and continued her trek up the tree.  
  
'Come on, Kali. Hurry up,' Gray called. Kali looked up at Gray, who was anxiously looking down at her.  
  
'Here, give me your hand,' Gray said. Kali reached her arm out as far as she could. She was inches away from Gray's hand. She climbed up a few more branches and reached for his hand again. Right when their hands should have met, Kali's hand went right through Gray's. Since all her weight had been in that stretch, she lost her balance and began to fall off the tree. As she fell, she looked up at Gray. He had a horrified expression on his face. Kali opened her mouth to scream as she fell, but nothing happened. Right when she should have hit the ground, the world became black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kali. . .Kali!"  
  
The voice seemed so far away. . .  
  
"Kali! Wake up!"  
  
*It's too dark . . .*  
  
"KALI!"  
  
Kali struggled to open her eyes.  
  
"She's waking up!" Kali's eyes finally opened.  
  
*Hey, since when were my walls curtains?*  
  
"Kali, thank Goddess you're awake," Kai's voice said. Kali blinked until the world came into focus. She was, yet again, in the hospital. Kai and Gray were sitting next to her bed. Kali blinked again in surprise.  
  
"Gray? Aren't you . . . weren't you in the tree?" She asked in surprise. Gray cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Tree? What tree? I can't use my arm," he said and shook his wrapped arm.  
  
"Oh. . ." Kali whispered.  
  
*How weird. . .* Kali thought. *What am I doing here?*  
  
The first voice in her head seemed to give a loud sigh. *You tried to kill yourself, how could you forget?*  
  
The second voice in her head snickered. *You'd be dead anyways, after falling out of that tree!*  
  
*Wait, I didn't really climb that tree? It seemed so real* Kali thought. The voices didn't answer her.  
  
"Kali, hello?" Kali looked over at Kai.  
  
"So you found me?" she asked. Kai nodded.  
  
"It wasn't a pretty sight," he seemed to shiver as he recalled it. "Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"I did," Kali said, exasperated, "at least twice." Kai didn't answer, so Kali looked down to her wrist.  
  
"You've got stitches," Gray explained, "you're lucky Kai found you when he did. You stopped breathing five minutes later." Kali was shocked.  
  
"Did I lose that much blood?" Gray pointed to a machine by her head.  
  
"Yes. You're getting more now though."  
  
*You lucky little freak* the first voice said. *You really should be dead.*  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if you . . . died," Gray said quietly and wiped his eyes with his good arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gray," Kali said and pulled him onto the bed for a hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*gasp* I KILLED KALI! Okay well maybe she's alive again, but she was dead. . . That's why she had that weird dream with the tree! I just realized this should be chapter 13, but who cares?? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
When Kali and Gray parted, Gray had tear tracks on his cheeks.  
  
"Why did you try it, Kali? Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Kali whispered truthfully. Just then, Elli walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry Gray, Kali needs rest now," Elli said sympathetically. Gray got up to leave.  
  
"I love you Kali." Kali's eyes were teary.  
  
"I-I love you too Gray." Gray smiled at her and left. Elli winked at her and followed Gray and Kai (he's there with Kali too, remember?) out. Kali poked at the bandages on her wrist curiously.  
  
*Why DID I do that?* Kali wondered. She half expected those annoying voices of hers to answer, but they didn't. With a last look at the ceiling, Kali fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure she'll take it?"  
  
"She might not want to. . ."  
  
"Does it matter?" Kali opened her eyes slowly to see who was talking. Ann, Popuri, and Karen were sitting in chair by Kali's bed.  
  
"Hey guys," Kali said. The other girls stopped talking and looked at Kali.  
  
"Hi," they all chorused. Karen held out a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
"We thought you might get bored, so we made a test for you," Popuri explained cheerfully. Karen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually, we just wanted to get to know you more," Karen said and Ann nodded. Kali shrugged and took the paper.  
  
"Oh, alright. So do I just . . . answer the questions?" Ann raised an eyebrow and Popuri nodded. Kali looked down at the sheet and filled in the answers.  
  
First name: Kali  
  
Favorite color: Pink  
  
Thing you'd never leave the house without: My pink bandana  
  
Sibling(s) and age(s):  
  
Kali paused and looked up. "You guys know this." Karen shrugged, so Kali filled in Kai's name and age.  
  
Favorite place to be: On the ocean  
  
Favorite animal: Wolf and dolphin  
  
Number one wish:  
  
Kali wrote her answer and handed the sheet and pencil to Ann.  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Karen said as they got up to leave. Kali could hear them talking with Elli in hushed voices outside of Kali's room. Elli walked in shortly after.  
  
"You can leave now, Kali." Kali smiled gratefully at her and got out of the bed. She slipped on her shoes, thanked the doctor and Elli, and left. As she walked to the beach through Rose Square, she saw Gray sitting on a bench. He stood up as soon as he saw Kali.  
  
"Hey Kali."  
  
"Hi Gray." Gray walked over to Kali, smiling broadly. He didn't say anything, so Kali turned around to leave. Just as she was about to take a step, Gray grabbed her forearm and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kali almost pulled away, but it was so comfortable and warm that she changed her mind (A/N- Thanks for the help, Miya!). They stayed there like that for quite some time.  
  
"A unicorn skipped over to me and gave me this," Gray said and showed Kali the quiz she had just taken.  
  
"Did you read that?" Kali asked, a little worried. Gray nodded. "Did you read . . . the last question?" Gray nodded again and handed Kali the quiz. On the last question, asking about her number one wish, written in Kali's neat handwriting was. . .  
  
To have a boyfriend that loves me for who I am, not what I look like or how popular my brother is.  
  
Gray was grinning widely. Kali let a relieved breath out of her mouth and lowered the paper.  
  
"You know I want to be that boyfriend, right?" Gray asked her, still smiling. Kali nodded.  
  
"And I want you to be that boyfriend, too." Kali and Gray looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, until a voice shrieked across the square.  
  
"HE KISSED ME!" Kate came running by, and hugged Kali quickly. "Cliff KISSED me!" She continued to skip around the square while Kali and Gray watched, completely amused. Kate then hopped over to the beach.  
  
"That was interesting," Gray concluded, and Kali nodded in agreement. Just then Adrienne ran by.  
  
"Have you heard what I heard? Cliff kissed Kate! Just wait till I find her. . ." Adrienne said, but didn't wait for a reply. She ran down to the beach, and two screams were heard minutes later.  
  
"You have rather odd cousins," Gray said. Kali nodded again.  
  
"I got used to it awhile ago," Kali said and looked up at Gray again. He looked down at her wrist awkwardly.  
  
"I went temporarily insane, Gray. I don't want to talk about it," Kali said and sighed inwardly. The stood there in an odd silence for while.  
  
"Do you want to get some dinner?" Gray asked. Kali blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Well I should talk to Kai; I mean he saved my life and all. . ." Kali broke off by the look on Gray's face.  
  
"He's a bit busy with Popuri. He would take it offensively if you went to talk to him now," Gray said and winked mischievously. Kali groaned.  
  
"Alright, let's go." They walked hand in hand towards the Inn.  
  
"I have a taste for a large cheeseburger and fries," Kali told Ann, who was taking their order. Gray nodded.  
  
"I'll have the same." Ann nodded and walked away.  
  
"So, how's blacksmithing?" Kali asked. Gray raised his eyebrows at the use of the word 'blacksmithing'.  
  
"Great," he said sarcastically. "Can't do much with this arm though," he continued and wiggled his wrapped arm. Kali nodded.  
  
"I see." A sudden thought struck Kali's mind. "Hey, have you, by any chance, seen Mary since you guys broke up?" Kali didn't expect Gray to answer.  
  
"No, I haven't. I could care less too," Gray scowled.  
  
"Oh," was all Kali could think of to say. "I . . . uh . . . heard that Jack dumped her after he found out that he was cheating on you," Kali said carefully. Gray winced slightly, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Here's your food," Ann said and placed their meals on the table.  
  
"Thank you," Kali said happily and began scarfing down the burger. Gray's reaction was pretty much the same. After they finished, Gray pulled a long silver box out of his rucksack. Kali's eyes widened, surprised.  
  
"Kali, I wanted you to know how much I love you. I made this for you," Gray said and pulled the top off. Inside, a gold necklace with a small diamonds set around it rested on the soft velvet of the case. Kali gasped loudly.  
  
"Ohmygosh, Gray! I don't know what to say!" Gray smiled and stood up to put the necklace around Kali's neck. She pulled her hair up as he walked behind her, and she shivered when the cold gold touched her neck. She put her hair down as Gray sat down again.  
  
"It looks beautiful on you," Gray commented. Kali blushed.  
  
"I-I- I'm speechless." Gray laughed.  
  
"I see that."  
  
"No, seriously, I have never gotten a present like this before," Kali confessed.  
  
"That's because you haven't had a boyfriend like me before," Gray explained. Kali smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Hey, let's go watch the moon on Mother's Hill!" Kali said and pulled Gray up. They walked up the hill quickly, and reached the top at 6.  
  
"It's so pretty," Kali commented. Gray nodded. Kali leaned against his side and snuggled her face into his shoulder.  
  
"You smell good," Kali said out loud. Gray chuckled.  
  
"I thought we were here to see the moon, not for you to smell me." Kali sat up and smiled at him.  
  
"So what if I lied?" Gray shook his finger at her.  
  
"Lying is bad." They continued to babble about random things until 7:30.  
  
"We should probably go," Kali said. They got up and walked down the hill again, but much slower than before. They reached the beach all too soon, disappointment visible on both their faces.  
  
"Hey Kali? Do you want to come back with me?"  
  
"Back?" Kali asked, confused.  
  
"Back, back to the Inn with me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Long enough for you? It took me long enough to think of! 


	16. Chapter 16

I played BTN for like three hours last night and I finished my third year! ^_^  
  
WOW! This is chapter 16 already?! WOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kali, and Kate owns Kate and Olivia owns Adrienne!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Back to the Inn with you?" Kali asked, confused. Gray blinked at her.  
  
"Wha. . .OH! NONONONO! Not like that! We can watch movies or something! And possibly get drunk!" Kali blushed.  
  
"Okay, sure," she said and looked at her feet. "I really feel the need to get drunk," she added. Gray held back a laugh and started walking towards the Inn with Kali trailing a little bit behind. They walked into the Inn awhile later. Kai, Popuri, Ann, Elli, Mary, and Karen sat at one table. Gray's eyes widened when he saw Mary.  
  
"Kali! Gray! How nice of you to join us," Kai yelled.  
  
"Let's have a drinking contest," Karen said, and Ann moaned.  
  
"Don't make me get up again; I just got you a drink two minutes ago!" As they continued to talk, Mary got up and made her way over to Kali and Gray, whose face was the color of white chalk.  
  
"Gray, I think we should go upstairs," Kali whispered and grabbed Gray's arm. He didn't move.  
  
"Gray," Kali said again, "Let's go!" Mary was getting closer. Kali sighed and let go of Gray's arm.  
  
*This won't be very fun.*  
  
"Well what do you know, the crybaby and his suicidal girlfriend are here," Mary said when she reached them. Kali winced and saw Gray clench his hands into fists.  
  
"Don't you talk about Kali like that," Gray whispered.  
  
"And why not? It's only the truth you kn-" Gray punched Mary right in the face. She fell back onto a table, and lay there, motionless. The bar was silent. Gray stood next to Kali, panting.  
  
"I can't believe you can't grow wine offa trees," Karen wailed drunkly, breaking the silence. A few people crowded around Mary, who was still unconscious on the table.  
  
"Let's go," Kali said and walked up the stairs. She was a little shocked at what Gray had done. She could hear Gray's footsteps behind her. He was still panting. Kali opened the door to his room and sat on a bed. Gray also sat.  
  
"Uh . . . so what should we watch?" Kali asked. Gray didn't answer. "We could watch . . . a horror movie . . . or maybe a comedy. . ." Gray still didn't reply. Kali sighed and put 'The Ring' into the VCR (A/N- I HATE THAT MOVIE! IT SCARES ME!). Gray didn't move or speak during the first ten minutes of the movie. Kali squealed a lot, and finally buried herself under a blanket. She reappeared awhile later, and was surprised to see that Gray hadn't moved at all.  
  
"Okay, that's it," Kali said and paused the movie. She turned to face Gray. "What is the matter with you? I'm really not enjoying this at all." Gray turned to her slowly.  
  
"SO THIS IS ALL ABOUT YOU, ISN'T IT?" Gray yelled. "YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH AT ALL, DO YOU?"  
  
"Well, I obviously don't, BECAUSE YOU WONT TALK TO ME!" Kali screamed back.  
  
"JUST GET OUT!" Gray yelled. Kali didn't even bother to respond. She walked out and slammed the door behind her. She walked calmly down the stairs and sat in Elli's old spot at the table. She had gone to take Mary to the hospital.  
  
"Have a row with Gray?" Ann asked quietly.  
  
"How DID you know?" Kali said sarcastically. "Stupid git wont talk about what's wrong, and then he goes and takes it out on me."  
  
"He probably expects you to understand. He has had a lot of weight added onto his shoulders recently," Popuri said.  
  
"Yeah, he found his girlfriend cheating on him, you read his diary, he fell down the stairs, you . . . you know what you did, and now Mary came back," Ann added quietly. Kali's eyes narrowed.  
  
"So now it's everyone against Kali, isn't it?" she said. Finally Kai spoke up.  
  
"Guys, lay off. She's had a lot on her mind too, and you all know it. Gray isn't the only one with problems," Kai said. He turned to Kali. "I hope you guys make up though, because the Fireworks Display is in four days." Kali forgot about being angry.  
  
"WHAT? Does that mean we have to leave soon?" She asked. Kai shrugged.  
  
"I was thinking about us just staying here until your birthday and then leaving, what do you think?"  
  
"Sure!" Kali said happily.  
  
"Now who wants to have a drinking contest?" Karen asked again.  
  
"I can't hold my drink very well," Kali said. "I'll watch. I bet Kai can beat you though." Karen's drunk face lit up considerably, and everyone laughed but Ann.  
  
"I guess I'll go get you some drinks then," she mumbled. Kali stood up.  
  
"I'll go with you, if you don't mind." Kali followed Ann to the bar.  
  
"Kai's birthday is in two days," Kali stated. Ann nodded as she filled beer glasses.  
  
"I know. Are we gonna have a surprise party or something?" Kali shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool. He's never had one before," Kali said as Ann handed her two glasses full of beer and they walked back to the table. Kali handed Kai the two glasses she held and Ann gave Karen the two glasses was holding. Both Kai and Karen finished both glasses in about five minutes. Ann and Kali went back to the bar to refill the glasses.  
  
"About Kai's party . . . should we have it at the beach?" Ann asked. Kali nodded as she grabbed a glass. "Let's go into the city to get presents," Ann suggested.  
  
"But we'd have to get Kai to stay here somehow," Kali said.  
  
"We'll figure it out. We should all gather here tomorrow to plan it. All the girls, at least," Ann said and picked up the last glass. They walked back over to the table and sat down. Karen finished both her glasses, but Kai only finished one glass and had to quit.  
  
"HA! I beat Kai," Karen squealed. She went into drunken laughing fit, leaned back, and fell off her chair. Popuri hoisted her back up, giggling.  
  
"I think we should get home, Kai," Kali said as she watched her brother look close to passing out. He nodded, grimaced, and put his hands on his head. Kali stood up and dragged Kai up by the elbow.  
  
"We're leaving, see ya!" she called. Everyone waved, said 'goodbye!', or in Karen's case, yell 'Happy New Year!'. Kali walked with Kai out of the Inn.  
  
"I think I'll stay in the Lodge tonight," Kali said.  
  
"Naw, I fixed your room up for you. With everyone else, of course," Kai said and then covered his mouth. "Whoops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that," he said sheepishly. He then tripped over his own feet, fell into the bushes, and threw up all over. Kali screeched.  
  
"EWW! ICK!" she screamed and covered her eyes. Needless to say, Kali was a tad squeamish. She ran to the beach and into the boat.  
  
*Kai can take care of himself* she thought as she walked into her room.  
  
"Oh. My. Goddess," Kali whispered when she saw her room. The hole in the wall from the knife was patched up. The walls were painted bright blue, and all her friends wrote their names on it in different colored paint. There was black carpeting on the floor, and all her furniture was painted either white or black. There was also a smiley face carpet in the middle of the room.  
  
*How long was I unconscious in that hospital?* Kali thought and started to read the messages that her friends had left on the walls.  
  
Kali- You're such a great friend! Stay that way! -Ann  
  
Kali- Can I have Kate? Stay cute! -Cliff  
  
Dark Goddess- Do you like it? YOU'D BETTER! -Kai  
  
Kali- (there was a huge picture of a smiley face) -Adrienne and Kate  
  
Kali- All I have to say is Just. Poke. Kai. It always makes me feel great! -Popuri  
  
Kali- Call me when you can drink! ^_^ -Karen  
  
Kali- Don't you ever change. I love you. Come to me if you ever need to talk. -Gray  
  
Kali blinked back tears as she read the messages. Her friends really cared about her. She barely noticed when the main door to the boat opened, Kai walked slowly in, and then ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
*You know, you're going to be on Advil duty tonight* the first voice snickered.  
  
*Stupid Kai, had to go and get drunk* the second voice moaned as the toilet flushed.  
  
*Shut up guys, look what he did for me* Kali motioned around her room. *I can at least help him out with his hangover*  
  
*Sure, just don't come to us when the boat smells like hurl* the voices laughed together. Kali moaned and got up.  
  
"Kaliiiieeeee . . ." Kai moaned from his room. Kali groaned and walked to Kai's room. He was under the covers of his bed. "Neeed Advilll," he moaned. Kali walked to the bathroom to get him a cup of water and Advil. She went back to him and placed the Advil and water on his bedside table.  
  
"Ouchh it hurts soo much," Kai moaned.  
  
"Stop complaining, wimp," Kali said.  
  
"At least you're here to be my Advil Lady," Kai said. Kali sneered at him. Kai shrank back under the covers. "I don't know what I'd do without you here to get me my Advil."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Kai popped back up from under the covers. "Kali? Kali where are you? Get back here! I'll kill you if I ever. . ."  
  
Safe in her room, Kali laughed. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"KALLLLLIIIIEEEEE!" Kali moaned and rolled over. "KAL-" the yelling was cut off by violent coughing. Kali put her pillow over her bed.  
  
"KAI, KAI! What's wrong?" another voice shouted. Adrienne.  
  
"I FEEL SO SICK!" Kai's voice yelled back. Kali screamed into her pillow.  
  
*I just want to sleep! Is that so much to ask?!?* Kali's mind screamed.  
  
*When Kai's got a hangover, yeah, it is* the first voice said.  
  
"I'LL MAKE YOU SOME NICE, HOT, COFFEE!" Kate's voice yelled.  
  
"WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE. . ." Kali paused, trying to find a word that would keep this story PG rated. "JUST SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm trying not to hurl," came Kai's muffled voice. Kali got off her bed slowly, walked to the door, and slammed it shut.  
  
"I don't give pity," she muttered. Then she walked over to her window and pulled the blinds up. Sunshine filtered in. Kali picked her radio up off of her desk and turned it on.  
  
"Sunny in the morning, but rain will develop around noon which will continue until late tonight." Kali shrugged happily and moved the dial until she found music.  
  
"Trippin out thinkin there. . ." Kali moved the dial back quickly. "There's gotta be more to life . . . then chasin down every temporary high . . . to satisfy me. . ." Kali hopped up and down as she sang the song along with the radio (A/N- $100 dollars to the first person who can guess what music video I'm watching at the moment! *wink wink nudge nudge*). The song ended and Kali turned off the radio.  
  
*It was so fun to sing that at karaoke night at the Inn* Kali thought.  
  
*You should really go apologize to Gray, you know* the second voice suggested. Kali felt her anger rising.  
  
*I always do! Whenever we get into a fight, it's always me who apologizes! Not again!*  
  
*The Fireworks Display is coming up soon and you won't have anyone to go with . . .* the first voice snickered.  
  
*I hate you*  
  
Kali placed her radio back onto her desk and pulled her bandana out of her hair. She walked in front of a full length mirror behind her door and looked into it. Her hair resembled a mop. Kali picked her hair brush up off the table and took ten minutes to make her hair perfect.  
  
"Who wants EGGS??!!" A voice shouted from outside Kali's room. Kali put her hair brush down and retied her bandana into her hair.  
  
"I suppose you're asking me, right?" Kali asked.  
  
"No," Kate's voice said sarcastically. "I'm asking the gingerbread man. YES, YOU!" Kali sighed and opened the door. Kate put her arm around Kali's shoulders and led her into the kitchen.  
  
"Guess what," Adrienne called when she saw Kali enter.  
  
"What?" Kali asked warily.  
  
"JACK?" Kali half-screamed. "The Jack that Mary was cheating on Gray with?!" Adrienne nodded slowly.  
  
"I thought you guys broke up," she said. Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, they're just being incredibly stubborn," she told Adrienne. Kali sat down at the table with a plate of scrambled eggs just as Kai walked in.  
  
"Evil Advil lady. I hate you. You're fired," Kai said to Kali and helped himself to some eggs. Kali rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's what you get for barfing in front of me," Kali countered. Kai set the serving spoon down.  
  
"Yeah, well I probably wouldn't have if you hadn't drugged my beer!" Kai shouted playfully. Kali raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Before you guys get into a fight, stop. What are we gonna do today?" Adrienne asked. Kali and Kai both shrugged. Kate turned bright red.  
  
"Me and Cliff are going into the city. Maybe for a few days." Kali's mouth dropped open. "What's the matter Kali?" Kate asked.  
  
"C'mere," Kali said and pulled Kate out of the room. "You do realize that Kai's birthday is in three days, right?"  
  
"Oh," Kate said. "I guess we'll just come back tomorrow then. Wait. Are we doing anything for his birthday? A party or something?"  
  
Kali shrugged. "Ann and I were talking about having a surprise party, but we'd probably need to get into the city for presents and decorations. We'd also need to get Kai to stay here."  
  
"You're right. How many people do you think would come with?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess we should figure that out today. Can you cancel your plans with Cliff?"  
  
"I guess," Kate sighed. "I don't think he'll be too happy, but I guess it's for a good cause." Kali smiled and hugged her cousin.  
  
"Thanks. I'll tell Ann," Kali said as they walked back into the kitchen. Kai had already left.  
  
"What's up?" Adrienne asked. Kate and Kali explained their plans to her in a matter of minutes.  
  
"I'm going to tell Ann and then possibly go around and ask who wants to come with us," Kali said and walked out the door. She jogged over to the Inn and ran inside.  
  
"Hullo, Kali," Cliff called from his normal table. Kali gave a quick wave and walked over.  
  
"Kai's birthday is in a couple of days and me and Ann were planning on going into the city for decorations and presents and stuff. Do you want to come with? Kate's coming too," Kali added quickly.  
  
"But me and Kate were going to go into the city today anyways today, and stay there for awhile. . ." Cliff said, confused.  
  
"About that. . ." Kate said as she ran inside the Inn. "I was thinking, maybe we could reschedule that. . ." Kali ran upstairs so she wouldn't have to hear an argument. As she hopped over to the room Ann would usually work in, Gray walked out of the room.  
  
"Listen. . ." he said lamely.  
  
"I'm busy," Kali said coldly and walked into Ann's room. Gray followed, but only got a door slammed in his face. Ann turned around when she heard the door slam.  
  
"Whoa! What's up, Kali?" Kali wrung her hands out and sat on a bed.  
  
"Well, for Kai's party, we should go ask people if they want to come so we can figure out what to do with Kai while we're gone." Ann nodded in understanding.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Kate and Cliff and probably Adrienne are all coming," Kali added. She was about to open her mouth to say something else, but there was a loud bang on the door.  
  
BANG! "KALI!" BANG! "YOU-COME" BANG! "HERE!" Ann jumped five feet into the air, and Kali slipped off the side of the bed and landed on the floor.  
  
"Maybe you should open it," Ann whispered to Kali, who nodded feebly. She opened the door just as Gray's fist was coming down to hit it again. There was a small cracking noise, and blood poured out of Kali's nose. She gasped in pain and covered her nose and left eye as tears of pain welled up in her eyes.  
  
"GRAY!" Ann squealed and ran over to Kali with tissues. Gray stood in the doorway, shocked.  
  
"I . . . is it broken?" he asked. Ann was furious.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" she screamed. Kali moaned and shook her head.  
  
"Not nose," she said, clearly in pain. "Eye."  
  
"Your eye is broken?" Ann yelped. Kali shook her head. "He hit your eye?" Kali nodded. "Get OUT!" Ann screamed and closed the door in Gray's face. "What type of boyfriend is he?" she muttered to Kali, who was sitting on the bed, trying to stop her nose from bleeding. Kali shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I should break up with him," she suggested warily. Ann stiffened.  
  
"If that's what you think is best for you."  
  
"I- I do," Kali murmured and looked at the floor. "He causes me too much pain." She stood up, opened the door, and walked out. Gray was sitting on the floor, head bent. He looked up when he heard her leave the room.  
  
"Kali, I'm sorry, I had no clue, I didn't mean it!" He recited quickly and stood up. Kali opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.  
  
*Are you sure you want to do this?* the first voice prompted. Kali wasn't.  
  
Kali removed her hand from her eye slowly, and Gray gasped.  
  
"I-I. . ." Gray was obviously at a loss for words when he saw the black eye Kali was beginning to develop.  
  
"Gray, I don't know if I can . . . can stay with you after . . . this," Kali said quietly. Gray looked up in shock.  
  
"Are you saying that you want to break up?!" He asked, his voice rising. Kali bit her lip.  
  
"Yeah. I am." Gray stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds, and Kali stared at the floor.  
  
"I . . . don't know what to say," Gray whispered. "I-you know I still love you, right?" Kali looked away.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love me?" Kali hesitated before she answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gray asked.  
  
"No," Kali admitted. "But I think it's for the best. I need a break from all of this. I'll see you later. I'm sorry," she added and ran down the stairs. Cliff was still sitting at his table, but Kate had left.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Dumped Gray," Kali whispered and walked out of the Inn. She closed the door soundlessly behind her, and stood there. The dark clouds were moving in quickly, and lightning was already visible. Kali sighed and trudged home.  
  
*I thought I'd be sadder than this when we broke up* Kali thought.  
  
*You're in shock* the second voice said. Kali rolled her eyes, even though she believed it.  
  
It started to rain lightly, and Kali picked up her pace. By the time she reached the Lodge, it was pouring. Kai was waving to her from inside the Lodge. Kali ran inside and took off her shoes.  
  
"It's gonna storm," Kai reported. Kali rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah, well, I dumped Gray," Kali said.  
  
"Oh, that's ni- WHAT?!" Kai yelled. Just then, he had seemed to finally see her black eye. "What happened to your eye?" Then he understood. Kali was glad she didn't have to explain it to him. "I woulda never guessed . . ." he muttered. "Come'ere." Kali ran into Kai's outstretched arms, and the two of them spent the rest of the rainy day inside watching television.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*tear* I just had to do that . . . I have felt very spontaneous today . . . OH! You gotta see the piccie Kayla/fairyfriend made! It's Kali! Go here- 


	18. Chapter 18

SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! I have reasons though, look.  
  
1. It was my birthday Sunday, and I got a snare drum, so I was practicing all day.  
  
2. I was too busy!  
  
Kali: *appears out of nowhere* NO YOU WERENT, YOU LAZY BUM!  
  
Errr.. 3. I had a really bad case of the dreaded writer's block.  
  
Kali: *pouting* OKAY OKAY that's enough! Chelle still owns nothing but Kali, KT owns herself and Rachel owns Olivia owns Adrienne! *grins*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Kali woke up on the floor bright and early the next morning.  
  
*How'd I get here* she asked herself. Nobody in her mind answered. Kai was still sleeping on the couch. Kali grinned evilly and poked him in the stomach.  
  
"OOOF!" Kai screeched and fell off of the couch onto Kali's legs. "What was that for?"  
  
"I was awake," Kali said, "And you weren't."  
  
"You have a nice shiner there," Kai said, referring to Kali's black eye. Kali sighed.  
  
"I can cover it up with the use of make-up. Don't you worry about that. So what are we gonna do today?"  
  
*CITY!* her mind screamed.  
  
"Oh, um, never mind, I made plans with Ann," Kali covered up.  
  
"Sure," Kai said sarcastically. He got up and stretched quickly, and marched over to the kitchen to get food. "Whattya want?"  
  
"Whatever you're making," Kali responded and stood up.  
  
"Who says I'm making anything?" Kai asked. Kali rolled her eyes and looked down at her crumpled clothes.  
  
"You'd better. I'm gonna go change and I want food when I come back," Kali warned him and walked out of the Lodge. She walked into her room on the boat and leafed through her dresser for clothes that would be good to wear in the city. She picked out a bright blue halter top and a black mini skirt. Kali then took her bandana off and brushed her hair until it shined. Her make-up kit was sitting on her desk, so she applied layers of cover-up until the black eye was no longer visible. She retied the bandana back onto her head and walked off the boat and into the lodge.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Kai asked when Kali re-entered the Lodge.  
  
"No reason. I just felt like looking nice. You got a problem with that?" Kai shrugged and handed Kali a plate full of scrambled eggs. Kali scarfed the eggs down while eagerly looking at the clock.  
  
"Are you sure there's no reason?" Kai asked. "Does this by any chance have anything to do with Gray?" Kali shook her head. It was ten o'clock. The Inn was open.  
  
"Hey, how about you go on a fishing trip today," Kali suggested. Nobody had thought of what to do with Kai when they were in the city. "You could take the boat." Kai looked up at the ceiling in thought.  
  
"That's not a bad idea. I'll do that." Kai then got up and walked out to the boat.  
  
*Success!* Kali's mind cheered. Kali smiled and slipped a pair of sandals on and walked briskly down to the Inn. Ann was waiting patently at a table with Cliff, Kate, Adrienne, Jack, Popuri, Karen, and Elli.  
  
"We were waiting for you," Cliff said and gave Kali a friendly hug.  
  
"Did you get Kai out?" Popuri asked anxiously.  
  
"I told him to go on a fishing trip," Kali said and grinned. "He took the boat."  
  
"Nice job, Dark Goddess," Karen said. Everyone stood up and headed towards the door, but Ann pulled Kali back.  
  
"How'd you take care of that black eye?" She whispered.  
  
"The power of cover-up," Kali said blankly.  
  
"Gray never left for work. Maybe you could go up there and apologize so he can come with us. . ." Ann suggested meekly. Kali gave an exasperated sigh and dropped her shoulders. "Well, it's just that it isn't as happy around here when you and Gray aren't. . ." Ann cut off at the sad expression on Kali's face.  
  
"Dumping him was not something I wanted to do," Kali explained, "but I think I'd like to be single for awhile." Ann nodded.  
  
"We should go, they're probably waiting outside." Kali followed Ann outside where the rest of the group was indeed waiting.  
  
"So how're we getting there?" Elli asked. Nobody spoke.  
  
"Great planning," Kate and Adrienne said in unison.  
  
"Hey, I did my job," Kali moaned. "I got him out!"  
  
"Do not fear, Jack is here!" Jack said.  
  
*He reminds me of Kai* Kali thought. *Ladies' man.*  
  
"I have been building a little something in my henhouse for awhile," Jack explained. "Since it's been all sunny lately, I just kept my hens inside."  
  
"Isn't he great?" Adrienne gushed to Kate. Kate nodded and pointed to Cliff.  
  
"He's better," she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, and Cliff turned red. Jack led them to his henhouse and opened the doors. Inside was a black car. Kali gasped.  
  
"You MADE that?" Jack nodded, looking very proud of himself.  
  
"There should be enough room for all of us," he stated. "But Adrienne is sitting up front with me. And I'm driving."  
  
*Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he'd be* Kali thought.  
  
*You only thought that because of what he did with Mary* the first voice said. The second voice probably agreed, because it didn't contribute to the conversation. They all piled into the car, which did surprisingly fit them all. Kali sat all the way in the back and listened as Jack turned on the car and its radio. The song was one of Kali's favorites.  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Kali sang along with the song, not noticing that everyone was listening attentively to her.  
  
"Uh . . . that was really good Kali," Cliff commented when the song had ended and Kali stopped singing. Kali blinked in surprise.  
  
"You were listening?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"Yeah," Karen said. "You are such a wonderful singer. Maybe you can sing with me for the Music Festival." Kali blushed.  
  
"Well thanks, Karen, I'd really like that." Karen smiled at her. A few more songs came on and ended, and they had arrived in the big city.  
  
"Well, this is it," Elli said. Jack parked the car in a parking garage. Kali looked up at the giant skyscrapers above them.  
  
*Well, this is it. The big city*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*ahem* well there you go; I hope it's long enough. PLEASE help me get to my goal of 100 reviews! I'll do a happy dance for you! Anyways, the song in there is called Concrete Angel and it's by Martina McBride. I really recommend that you go see the music video, I've got to say, it's the saddest one I've ever seen. 


	19. Final Chapter

I have exactly 100 reviews now, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please don't hurt me after you read this. My writer's block has killed this story, (and something else *evil laugh*) so I've decided to end it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Everyone got out of the car and stood, staring at the tall buildings in awe. The only person who didn't seem too amazed was Jack, being that he came from the city.  
  
"It's so big," Karen breathed. Kali closed the car door and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Everybody walked around, staring straight up at the tallest buildings. Kali tightened her bandana and also began to look upwards.  
  
*Wow I didn't know it was this big*  
  
Kali continued to think to herself while she wandered around, staring upward. She had become so interested in the buildings that she hadn't realized she had wandered into the street, and that Cliff, Elli, Jack, Adrienne, Kate, and Ann were shouting warnings. Kali looked down and saw bright lights, felt a small jolt of pain, and then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*One Week Later*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was an extremely cold day, very unusual for the summertime. The sky was filled with dark, dull clouds, and a small drizzle fell from them. Gray stood on the damp ground, staring at the dew on the grass. How had his life gotten so messed up in just a few weeks? He wiped a tear off his pale face and sat on the grass. The slab of stone in front of him made the past few weeks seem like a dream, but it hadn't been. Gray choked back a sob and crawled over to the slab of rock.  
  
Kali Greenfield Loving sister, and friend. Will be missed by all.  
  
Gray wiped his eyes on his sleeve and placed flowers next to the slab, which was actually a grave stone. Kali had been killed by a drunk driver in a truck while they had been in the city. The last thing he had said to her had been when they were breaking up. Kai had his birthday without his own sister. He had been sent to a clinic in the city for a suicide attempt.  
  
Gray sat back and stared up at the sky.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kali. I love you so much," he sobbed. He threw his body over the spot Kali was buried in and cried until he was exhausted. Suddenly, Gray felt a tiny push on his shoulder and raised his body up. Kali stood over him, wearing a long white gown.  
  
"Hello, Gray," she said with a grin. Gray smiled and stood.  
  
"I thought you were... I thought that the truck..." Gray stopped, looking uncertain. The sky was suddenly bright, and there was no rain. Kali wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close.  
  
"I am...but..." Kali sighed. "Who cares, now we'll be together forever."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gray asked. Kali give him a wouldn't-you-like-to-know look, and then grabbed his hand.  
  
"Let's go pick flowers!" Gray wiped the rest of his tears away and let Kali pull him cheerfully up by the hand to Mother's Hill.  
  
"I love you Gray," Kali said to him after they had reached the top and smiled. "Why did we ever break up?" Gray shrugged.  
  
"Who cares. All that matters is that I'm here with you now," he reached over and kissed Kali softly. She smiled and leaned into the kiss.  
  
"Together forever," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They found his body on her grave, either frozen to death or dead of heartbreak. He had a smile on his face, and it seemed as if he had died happy. He was buried next to Kali, only a few hours after he was found. The villagers left the funeral wiping their eyes and sniffling. From a bench in Town Square, Kali and Gray sat, invisible to the rest, on a bench, talking.  
  
"I wish we could do something," Gray whispered. "I mean, it IS my funeral."  
  
Kali sighed. "Well your body wasn't mangled. Like mine. It was hard to see them putting it in the casket. I miss Kai. " Gray put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Come on, let's go visit Kai in the hospital." Kali smiled and stood.  
  
"Okay," Kali agreed, and latched onto Gray's hand.  
  
And with that, they disappeared in a glimmer of light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well that was short. And angsty. I thought I needed a change. I'd really like some feedback for this, and I might do a sequel, or a prequel. Thanks to all the reviewers, I love you all! 


End file.
